


What am I doing here?

by Mizumiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I think I went crazy on that one, Maybe because of some random picture of Katakuri in police outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Luna and Aslinn recently arrived at a new town. They are determined to begin a better life without problem. Until they discovered their new employers...Warning : Modern AU
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	What am I doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I’m French and this is my first english OS. So please be nice with me and my mistakes. Don’t hesitate to tell me if you saw things just horrifying because I’m not that good in english… About the plot, it was just something chill so don’t hope for some elaborate thing. Except a lot of Katakuri (I love Katakuri) and a little bit of Marco. Lol.  
> Enjoy !

* * *

What am I doing here?

_Seriously, what the fucking fuck?!_

* * *

Aslinn was drinking her beer with an exhausted look. She was desperately trying to remember what choices she had made to end up here. 

“Please tell me we’re having a nightmare…”

The woman who talked was sitting in front of her, a cocktail in her hands with more alcohol than juice. Her long dark hair was braided, and her light blue eyes looked very exhausted. 

“Don’t know Luna. Maybe we’ll wake up soon.”

But Aslinn wasn’t very convinced herself. She looked very different than her best friend, she had half-long blond hair and dark green eyes. They had known each other for so long that they could almost read in each other’s minds. 

“Maybe it was just a bad first day.”

Luna said it hopefully but her expression was saying otherwise. Aslinn stared at her with a look of disbelief. 

“I don’t think these people will disappear in one night.”

“True. We could always try to kill them all.”

“It’s a nice idea. But I don't want to live my life in an only women prison. Thank you.”

“Only if we are caught.”

Luna’s sly smile was tempting but Aslinn's next words forcefully took her back on earth.

“You’re a fuking teacher, and i’m an architect, remember? We have no murder skills.”

“Is that the only thing that’s bothering you?”

“Mainly yeah. These people are just too much to be allowed to live.”

“Scary ~.”

Aslinn stuck her tongue like a child, and the waiter chose that moment to come.

“Do you want something beautifuls ladies?”

Luna looked at him with a light in her eyes that was clearly saying _Are you really speaking to me like that?_ But the blond waiter didn't seem to realise her state of mind. He was looking exactly like a waiter but his eyebrows were really odd.

“Are those your real eyebrows?”

Aslinn asked it like it was a normal question, and Luna was clearly too used to be shocked. She just took another sip in her glasses, and waited with a smile to see the waiter’s reaction.

“Those are my real ones, yes.”

He wasn’t looking even a little embarrassed. On the contrary ! 

“You can touch them if you want, or any other parts of myself beautiful lady.”

Luna spitted out all her drink.

“What the fuck?!”

Hearing screams, a waitress came over with a furious look.

“Sanji ! What have you done again?!”

“Nothing Nami dear, I was just talking with those charmants ladies.”

“You were allowing me to touch you.”

Aslinn specifications were all Nami needed to hit Sanji with all her might.

“Go back to the kitchen ! I don’t want to see you here for the rest of the night !”

“Your desires are my orders, Nami deary.”

The waiter seemed a little too satisfied at the outcome, and he happily ran to the kitchen while Aslinn wondered if his brain was deficient. 

“I’m sorry for his behaviour. Can I ask you if you want another drink? It’ll be on the house.”

The waitress had long and beautiful ginger hair, but she looked quite hurt to be forced to give free drinks. But Aslinn and Luna were merciless.

“Yeah we’ll take the two most expensives cocktails you have.”

“Very well…”

Then, they heard some screams coming from the kitchen, but the other clients didn’t seem overly shocked like it was the norm around here (it probably was)(like, it definitely was). Another waitress brought their drinks, the badge on her uniform said _Robin_. She was really calm and Aslinn thought that there was at least one normal person in that town. 

“Let's drink ourselves into a stupor and then watch Supernatural with popcorn all night?”

Luna offered it knowing that Aslinn could only accept.

“Very good idea.”

Aslinn’s eyes were shining with expectations. 

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

Aslinn woke up with a strange feeling. Her head was in clouds and her fingers had more sugar than skin. She sucked them while thinking at where she was. The apartment seemed a little foreign like it was not hers. Then, she remembered that she had moved here recently. With her best friend Luna. Where was Luna? At that moment, her gaze fell on the clock on the wall. 

“Holy shit !”

The young woman jumped out of the sofa and ran in the bathroom. She took a quick and cold shower before rushing through her stuff to find a light pink shirt and a light green skirt and her sandals. Five minutes later, she was out of the flat with a tea thermos in a hand, and her bag in the other. She jumped in the first subway and took a second to drink. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She took her cell phone and sent a message to Luna. 

Aslinn : _Why didn’t you wake me, you traitor ?!_

Luna : _ミ(ノ￣^￣)ノ≡≡≡≡≡━┳━☆()￣□￣)/_

Aslinn shook her head understanding that her friend wasn’t in state to answer anything. She was on her own. She gritted her teeths. At that moment, the subway stopped and she got out without noticing the strange man who was playing like ten instruments at the same time in a corner. In the streets, she had to take her cellphone to find the address. She had already gone yesterday, but her memory wasn’t too great. Except for everything needed in her job. She ended up in some weird neighbourhood. The center of the town was full of big buildings but there, there were only giant houses in sight no matter where you looked. It could have looked like a sympathetic neighborhood of nice families, but she didn’t know why it struck her more like a spot for wealthy criminals. 

Aslinn looked at her phone, then she went straight for a piece of land where there was nothing at the exception of some grass. The young lady was doubtful at the absence of people around here. She sighed, then she went to a big house just at the left of the empty land. That… Thing was just so big and disgraceful. The artist in Aslinn was crying blood tears, but she found enough courage in herself to go knock at that big house’s ugly door. She was like : why a door that tall? Nobody is that tall ! If she had to be honest, the wood door was ok, but why was the rest of the house made of brick and some other part of concrete? The idiot who did that was either a blind man or a blind man with the brain of a peanut. 

Just after she knocked, Aslinn heard people shout, even some strange noises of fall. Were they just destroying the house? She had to offer her help for that, she thought with a little too much enthusiasm. Someone opened the door and the blond woman saw a young guy with black hair and freckles on his face.

“Yo. You’re late. If you really want me on that job, you have to be more respectful.”

Aslinn said that with a serious face, which was usually really effective with her clients, even if she was also late. But the boy didn’t seem to be bothered even a little by her speech. 

“Haha sorry mate, we’re coming.”

The boy just laughed before turning back and shouting in the house.

“DUDE ! THE ARCHITECT GIRL IS HERE ! MOVE YOUR ASSES !”

Aslinn was close to strangling him for talking about her like that.

“YOU’RE SERIOUS? POPS IS SLEEPING !”

Ok, she just lost her last hope for those people. Why shout back if someone is sleeping, Duh ! One minute later, another man, a little older with a strange blond hair cut. 

“Yo, you’re ready now?”

Aslinn’s voice was cold, but the guy was more shocked by her poker face while she was strangling his mate.

“ Yoy, I know he is really annoying sometimes, but we still need him to do the dishwashing.”

He had the same poker face than her, and Aslinn remembered that if she wanted to be paid she maybe needed to wait a little longer to kill them. 

“Fine. I hope you have thought a little about the blueprint.”

“Of course ! I have some great ideas !”

Aslinn was already regretting having freed the youngest. If remembered correctly, his name was Ace, and the blond one was Marco. They were the two she had already met the day before, but she knew there was way more people in the group. They were referring themself as a family, but they clearly didn't look like siblings. Maybe adopted siblings. 

“So I have begun to do some sketches for the ground floor, but I need to know where you want to go exactly for the whole structure.”

Aslinn was very focused and serious with her work. She wasn’t a worrying person, like Luna, but she had one thing she couldn’t joke with, it was her job. She liked it, she had worked hard to be an architect and earned her life like this. It was hard, and her previous experiences had made her a little dramatic about it.

“Ok then we need like a biiiig living room, and another one like that we can do several party at the same time ! And then like a big kitchen for Thatch. And a game room !”

“All that on the same ground? And you want what a palace? “

She was beginning to wonder if those people weren’t a little over dramatic. Ace was clearly an over enthusiastic guy but Marco wasn't doing shit to make him think normally.

"Yeah of course ! And I want a swimming pool on the balcony !"

"Ok you must be kidding. I'm an architect not a magician !"

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

Aslinn : _If I'm not here tonight, it's because I'm in jail for murder._

Luna received the message but she had her own unrealistic problems. Like Aslinn she had gotten a job offer to teach in a private school.

She had already gone the day before for the preparation day. That day she had met some of the other teachers. And… They were all really odd. And she was used to oddity but those people were like champions in that. The headmaster was a very very very strange man named Tamago, and his moustache was clearly trying to challenge gravity. Ok the school was very cool, big and very well equipped. But the other members of the education team were all awkward people. It was a primary school but there was also a secondary school just next to it. It was a big school with large classes and all, but it was not an important school. If she remembered correctly, there was like less than fifty children. And there were like four teachers, so she was going to have about ten children in her class. It was too good to be true. She had already taught in public school and usually it was more than thirty children for a teacher. And she hadn’t thought about money… The pay on this contract… It was enough to make her forget all of the oddities of this place. 

Luna walked in the corridor for the first day of the school year. It was early and everything was calm and nice. She went directly to her class to set everything in place. While she was putting some posters on the walls, she heard someone enter the room.

"I see you're here early, that's good."

Luna recognized the headmaster and his pompous way of speaking. She didn't know why he was taking himself so seriously but she kept her thoughts for herself.

"I'm an early bird. Are the children already there ?"

"In ten minutes, it'll be the time."

" Ok. Thank you."

Luna was alone again. She just loved to be like this in her class. She was not used to this one yet, but was still regretful about her old one, but she was beginning to feel good about this place. Just before the bell rang, two of her colleagues came to see her.

“Good morning Luna.”

She turned back to see two women, they were older than her, they were like forty years while she was only twenty-five. 

“Good morning Broyé and Brûlée.”

She thanked her memory, but she wasn’t feeling too good about those two. They weren’t mean or what, but they were very proud and they looked a little down on her. 

“Are you ready for today ? “

Brûlée asked her, it could have been nice but her smile was a little wicked and Luna had the impression that she was clearly thinking she couldn’t be ready.

“I guess I am.”

Luna answered. She bit her lip, she had to endure it, she needed the money at least until she and Aslinn were correctly set up here. 

“You’re just a commoner.”

Broyé was obviously more direct than her twin sister or less wicked but Luna was not a young and weak girl. 

“Yeah and the commoner is here to do the same thing as you. So what’s the point to say it out loud?”

The sisters looked at her with a strong look of displeasure and even a little of wrath in their eyes. The bell rang.

“It’s time. I have work to do, like you dear coworkers I presume. So we’ll see each other later.”

Luna : _Those colleagues seem to be the perfect bitch. I like it._

Aslinn : _We can trade if you want. Mine are kind but like too kind. I fear their brains are made of marshmallow.._

Luna : _We can do it. We’re too strong for them._

Five minutes later, Luna was already regretting her message. She was in her class, with her new pupils. They were ten. On the paper it was perfect. So she began to take attendance. 

“Charlotte Anana.”

“Present.”

“Charlotte Dolcé.”

“Present.”

“Charlotte Dragée.”

“Present.”

“Charlotte… What the f…”

Luna bit her lip for the second time that morning. It was already the fourth kid with the same family name ! Was it a joke? Could they be all relatives? She didn't see the list before that very instant. And she began to think there really was something fishy about that teacher job. 

“Charlotte De-Chat.”

“Present.”

Luna took a deep breath. Ok maybe it could be normal. The next one will be another name. IT HAS TO BE FOR HER SANITY. 

“Charlotte Normande.”

“Present.”

Ok, she was going to cry if the next name was still Charlotte.

“Charlotte Wafers.”

“Present.”

Ok no. She was going to scream ! And kick something. Like the desk ! 

“Charlotte Wiro.”

“Present.”

There was a dead silence in the classroom. The children were seeing a stranger for the first time, but she seemed very strange. Her eyes were twitching, a lot. Luna stopped for a moment. The name of her colleagues… She remembered quite well it was the name of a french cake too… She knew it was Charlotte but she didn’t want to believe it. Where am I ? She began to think with a dreadful feeling. 

Luna : _If I don't come back tonight, It's because I was killed by a cartel._

Aslinn : _Don't joke with that. I'm pretty sure mine are a cartel. They have too much money and nothing to do with._

Luna was about to answer again but a pupil called for her. Even if the situation was the oddest she had lived, they were still her pupils, and she wasn't going to let them down. She had given them some presentation files to do, while she was discreetly texting to Aslinn. Luna got the papers back and then she began to teach some easy stuff. Since it was only the early beginning of the year, the only purpose she had was to know the level of her pupils. 

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly and Luna brought back the children at the school's entrance. She was waiting with hope to see their families to understand why they had all the same first name. Brûlée and Broyé came too, but they let the young child with her pretexting they had some unfinished business to attend for. Only ten seconds after they left, a man presented himself at the portal. 

"Katakuri !"

All the children, like with NO exceptions, began to cheer and hugged the man. Luna looked at him without discretion. He was very tall, and muscled. He seemed very patient, talking calmly with the over excited children. Then, he came close to her, and she saw his purple hairs and his eyes were the same. He was wearing a mask on his mouth. It was not really strange, some people we're doing that when ill, and with that many children it was only common sense.

"Good afternoon. I'm Katakuri Charlotte."

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

“And then, he said _I’m Katakuri Charlotte_.”

“Oh. And how did you react?”

“I think, I cried. Or I punched him, it's all very confusing.”

Aslinn looked at her best friend while holding her laugh. She failed without regret and began to laugh hysterically. 

“I would pay anything to have seen your face !”

“Haha. Nice move meany.”

Luna began to put on her cocktail. They were back in their new personal pub for their second night in that town. 

“Did you say Katakuri?”

A young and energetic man came to their table. He had dark hair and a scar under his left eye, and he was smiling like a child.

“Hm who are you?”

Luna asked out of curiosity : maybe she could learn some valuable things about her new school !

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy ! I’m a waiter here.”

Now that he mentioned it, he was indeed wearing the waiter outfit. Even if he looked a little too young, maybe he was working to pay for his studies. Luna decided to take this chance, while Aslinn was still busy dying under the table.

“I said Katakuri, indeed. Why? Do you know him?”

“Yeah ! He’s a great dude, and very strong !”

“Strong?”

Luna was intrigued, why strong? Even if that man looked actually really muscular, to be considered as strong, it means that he was seen in action. 

“Yeah i fought against him once, a very close and fun fight !”

“Luffy ? What are you talking about?”

The waitress named Robin came to check. She clearly looked more mature and older, and Aslinn even thought she owned the pub. 

“We talked about Katakuri ! Do you remember when we fought?”

Luffy was clearly all in his memories, smiling happily and even laughing sometimes. The face of Robin remained neutral but she still seemed a little affectionate toward the waiter. 

“I remember Luffy. I also remember I had to come take you out of jail.”

Luffy laughed with a hand playing in his undisciplined black hair. Luna and Aslinn were both amused by his innocent personality. Until Robin’s last word made his way to the brain of the two new girls. Aslinn spat out her drink on.

“Come on !”

Luna exclaimed with her hair and shirt completely soaked. But Aslinn was way beyond that.

“Jail? Are you out of your mind to laugh about it?”

“It was fun.”

Luffy was clearly unable to see the seriousness of his words, then he just said bye bye to her before going back to his job. Aslinn and Luna were looking at him as if he was a strange monster without awareness. Robin looked at them with a mysterious smile, but before leaving she told them something. 

Luna still couldn’t believe what she had learned in the pub. She was in her new apartment with Aslinn, they had decided to drink some tea since alcohol hadn’t helped her the day before. Luna grabbed the mug and began to drink slowly while her mind was going crazy.

“How can he be a policeman with that many children?”

“The town’s police chief.”

Aslinn reminded her friend. She was taking it more peacefully since she was not directly concerned.

“But how?”

“How did he have the time to conceive them or how a woman can have that many children?”

“Both…”

Luna was astonished by the situation. She had always been very concerned with her pupils, she wanted them to have a good and nice family; but that… How could this be peaceful? Out of her ten pupils, there were seven Charlotte. And it was the same in the two other classes. Suddenly, Luna made another realisation.

“Wait… Do you think my colleagues are the mothers?!”

“It could be more realistic if the children were not of the same mothers.”

Aslinn nodded, she was pretty curious about her friend’s situation. 

“I don’t think polygamy is authorized in our country.”

“He is the law around here, maybe I can do what he wants.”

“The town seems very fishy mate…”

“Thank you captain obvious.”

They looked at each other with a strange look… And then they began to laugh without restraint.

“I think we’re going to have fun !”

Aslinn decreed.

“Yeah ! Nobody can stop us !”

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

“I think it’s karma. Karma is a bitch.”

“Yoy, what did you say Miss Aslinn?”

“I said I’m depressed by your incredible naivety and your ability to be totally careless.”

“Yoy… You’re welcome… I guess?”

Aslinn looked at Marco with a disillusioned expression, but she was smiling a little, which meant a lot from her (for those who knew her like Luna). Anyway, she was beginning to like him a tiny bit, especially his way to do jokes with a straight face. 

“Where is Ace?”

She asked more to do the conversation than out of concern. 

“ He is at the college.”

“Oh yeah. I guess that's logical. And you, you don’t have work to do?”

Since she began to come here every day, she had seen Marco every time. She didn’t know if he was here to check on her or something like that. 

“My job is to take care of our family, yoy.”

“Urg, don’t tell me you’re also a father of a what the fuck number of children !”

Marco looked at her like she had drank too much, but she seemed very serious, which made him a little amused. 

“Yoy i’m not even a father ! But i have a lot of brothers.”

“Is it a tradition around here to have that many children?”

“I guess not yoy, why?”

Marco was a little intrigued but her reason behind her questions but before he can ask her about it, he was interrupted by someone.

“Hello there ! I’m Thatch and I’m bringing some drinks.”

Marco and Aslinn were again in the field to look at the size of the future construction. The work was going very smoothly but for an early september, it was very hot and drinks were really welcomed. So Aslinn looked at Thatch and decided she liked him very much. He was as old as her and Marco, maybe a little more, but his expression was very friendly and mature. 

“Thank you.”

She said while grabbing a glass of homemade citronade. 

“It’s very good ! Did you do it yourself?”

“I did. I’m a cook.”

“That’s great ! I should make you cook for me and my friend.”

Aslinn said it without thinking, but Thatch seemed to like the idea.

“That’s a good idea ! What do you think, Marco?”

The blond one seemed a little less delighted by the idea, but he still liked the thought of a party with his family.

“Ok. I think we could all use a party to learn to know each other. You can bring your friend too.” 

“I’ll do the cooking ! Just come Saturday around eight o’clock. pm.”

Aslinn felt a little wronged, but they just came to town and making new friends could be a good idea. They just had to be careful to not let their brain become marshmallow like theirs. 

“Ok. We’ll be here. Now can you help me to put the markers?”

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

Luna made the pupils work on some simple mathematics. She was still all over Charlotte's strange situation. She hadn't had the chance to ask her colleagues and now her mind was jumping to conclusions. Could really a chief of police be that volage ? Had he even a little of honour or self esteem? She glared at the children, looking for some likeness between them and their father. But it was useless. They were all very different, with hairs of all colours, like their eyes or even their facial features. They were all very unique, and it was her only comfort. 

While Luna was watching in the playground, the two other teachers looked at her with smiles full of mischief. 

"How long do you think she'll last ?"

Asked Brûlée.

"She's too naive. The kids we'll eat her before the end of the month."

Broyé was more annoyed to have a stranger working with them. They were always only her sister and her to do the teaching but they were now too many. Big Mum had chosen to take someone in rather than taking the risk that the child will learn with less efficiency. 

"She's not even an ally of the family. She doesn't deserve to be here."

"Mama surely has a reason to do so."

Brûlée was more confident, while her sister was more sceptical. But anyway, they couldn't go against their mother. Like all her children. Although they still could be very cold against the new teacher, and even make her leave the school without being held responsible. They didn't need to talk about it between themselves, they knew each other too well.

The day ended very peacefully. Luna was looking forward to the parent time, she wanted to learn more about that strange man. Without surprise, he was there to pick up the children. She noticed him easily from far away, he was really too tall, his hairs were _purple_ (did he dye them?!) and he was still wearing a mask on his mouth. For the first time, Luna noticed two strange scars on each side of his face. 

From Katakuri’s vision, he was also very confused about that new teacher. Obviously he had made many investigations on her, he was very conscientious with everything regarding his siblings. But what he learned was very simple, she was a normal girl from another town who had always studied to become a teacher. He was very surprised that her mother actually allowed some stranger to take care of her children, but it was more that she wanted them to be smart enough to be useful, she just didn’t care how. It was depressing however he was used to. Anyway, he was caught off guard when that lady saw him and began to shed tears like she was having a mental breakdown. He knew very well that his look was disgusting and horrific, but it was still the first time someone cried while looking at him. On the spot, he didn’t knew if he had to feel hurt or offended, although he was mainly just surprised. So now, for the second time he came to pick up his siblings. And he was a little reluctant. He was not enough of a monster to like seeing someone crying over his face. But once again, she caught him off guard. 

“Good evening Mr Charlotte.”

She talked to him like nothing happened. And he felt some comfort in it, he was used to pretending, he already knew how to play his act.

“Good evening Miss Nod, I hope the children have been satisfying.” 

Katakuri felt very satisfied with their conversation. But the teacher looked at him like he had stepped on her feet. 

“Satisfying? Interesting choice of adjective.” 

She said clearly ignoring his question. Katakuri absolutely didn’t know what her meaning was.

“I mean a tool can be satisfying or a good day at work or a nice fight; but children are more like gentle or good."

She told it with a little smile like she was playing with him. Although he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"If you say so."

That day Katakuri regretted having ever wanted to take care of his younger siblings. And more, he understood that this lady will be eaten alive by his family. Luna smirked. She had a very good idea of what he was thinking, but she had only one desire : prove him wrong ! 

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

“Did he really cut my pineapple with a katana?”

Luna was staring blankly at the green haired waiter which was clearly indifferent.

“Nothing can surprise me anymore.”

Aslinn was more drinking her beer with a neutral expression. She had spent a day with Marco and all, so she was bulletproof against anything strange or what the fuck. Until something went flying above her head. 

“Fucking marimo use a damn knife !”

The blond woman turned pale seeing the said knife stuck in front of her. At that instant, she lost it. 

A second later, the knife was on her hand and she was threatening the two waiters with it.

“Are you all insane? You can’t throw things like that without paying the consequences !”

Aslinn was shouting without any restraint, but the other clients weren’t shocked. While Luna was cheering on her with a big smile and a glass.

“Go Aslinn ! Teach them a lesson !”

The second waiter was Sanji, and he seemed really sad to be lectured by a beautiful woman while the other was more angry at his colleague than the client.

"Are you not grown up?! Why are you behaving like annoying children !! Does everyone in this damn town have only half of a brain ? "

Aslinn kept shouting for a while, with very creative words (Luna wrote some of them in a notebook). Then as quick as it had begun, she calmed herself. She sat down, put the knife away and began to drink her glass with a peaceful expression. Aslinn was like a storm, she could destroy everything on her path, then the sun was shining like if nothing had happened. It was very funny to see, and also very liberating.

"Feeling better?"

Luna asked with a wry smile.

"A lot. Btw we are invited to a party Saturday."

Aslinn gave the information without any care for explanation but Luna was smart enough to guess it was about her friend's client. 

“You’re sure that’s a good idea?” Luna asked. “You didn’t seem to like them that much.”

“It’s not their fault if their brain is missing.”

Luna choked on her drink. Her friend really was without any consideration. But, even if her face was calm, she had a little wry smile. Aslinn’s reaction gave Luna some expectation for that event. 

“What were their names you said?” Luna inquired with a poker face. 

Even with her straight face, Aslinn knew that her friend was into it. She was happy about it, since they came here without knowing anybody, she hoped that Luna could make some friends during the party. The people she worked for were not bad, just a little simple-minded. They just talked about what they were going to wear until they got home. 

The weekend came with a feeling of relief for both Aslinn and Luna. They both liked their job very much, but the people with whom they worked were less… Satisfying. They spent their Saturday shopping. They didn’t know the town but they began to appreciate it very quickly. It was very lively, and everyone seemed to have fun. Nobody was looking down on others, they were just enjoying themselves. They found a dress for each other, and after a light meal, they came back to their flat. 

They had just the time to change clothes and prepare themselves before beginning to go to the party. They took the subway together for a couple of minutes, then Luna discovered the neighbourhood where Aslinn was working. She understood immediately all the things her best friend had told her. Everything seemed too big and wealthy to be blameless. The houses were all very extravagant and excessive as if everyone was trying to impress everyone. It was all very showoff. No wonder that Aslinn was nearly depressing at the idea to help build another house in this place. But mainly, Luna was curious to meet the people who lived here. She didn’t have to wait long since they arrived very quickly at Aslinn’s boss’ house. Luna wasn’t an architect or an artist like her friend, but she couldn’t keep herself from making a disgusted face while seeing the building. Aslinn saw it and snorted in agreement with her. 

Since it was summer, the sun wasn’t fully set and the temperature was quite nice, and they could hear some pop music from the house. Both girls hadn’t expected them to have good music taste and they felt a little bit relaxed. Aslinn knocked at the door and a man she didn’t know opened it.

« Hello, you must be Aslinn and her friend. » He said without showing any surprise. « The party has already begun, just come in and have fun. My name is Izo by the way, if you need something don’t hesitate to ask me. »

« Thank you. » Aslinn expressed, she found him very pleasant since he was not as eccentric as the others. « I want to present Luna to Marco, do you know where he could be? »

« I saw him in the garden with Ace just a while ago, he should still be there. »

Aslinn thanked him again before leading the way to the garden. The house was very big and the party was very lively. There were numerous men and girls who were drinking and dancing without any considerations for apparences or face. The main main room was as large as the ground floor with a separate part for the kitchen. A big patio door was taking up all the back wall and opened onto the garden. The backyard was very simple, no flowers or trees just dead grass. There was a large barbecue where food was being cooked. The smell was quite appetizing and Aslinn had to hold on Luna to prevent her from stealing everything away. Finally, Aslinn let go of her and Luna discovered two young men who were discussing while drinking.

« And then I woke up and there was nobody left in the classroom ! » Explained a young man around his twenties with black hair. 

« Hello there. » Aslinn said without being surprised by what she heard. « Meet Luna, my friend. And Luna meets Marco and Ace. »

« Yoy, Aslinn told us about you, you’re a teacher that's nice. » Marco expressed with a friendly smile.

« Luna ! Help me convince Aslinn to make a swimming pool on the roof ! » Ace asked with a big smile.

« I’m not the architect there, so just good luck ! » Luna laughed. « But I can still try if only I'm paid with those grilled foods which seem delicious. »

« I’m on it ! » Ace exclaimed.

He took Luna by the arm and led her half running. Luna laughed while following him, she was feeling extremely at ease with him. He was a little younger than her but his good mood was very contagious. After a week in her new job, Luna just needed a lot of alcohol, nice people, and a good meal ! Aslinn looked her friend happily follow a guy she didn’t know one minute before, she sighed but was secretly glad about that outcome. 

« You’re very pretty tonight. » Marco said.

Aslinn was a little surprised, she looked at him and he looked back with a little smooth smile. She wore a simple dark green dress with a lacing on the back, the skirt ended just underneath her knees. She had picked it because she liked the color and for it confiness, but she was glad that Marco liked it. Himself was wearing a simple white shirt a little transparent and a dark slim pant. Aslinn really liked that kind of simple but efficient outfit, so she smiled back at him.

« You’re quite good looking too. » She replied. 

Marco's smile grew a little bit, he had a warm and reassuring gaze, it was not annoying, just nice. He had made his point, thus he simply changed the subject.

« Ace and Luna seem to get along very well, yoy. » 

« I’m not sure your food can survive it. » Aslinn exposed.

« Don’t worry, yoy, Thatch wouldn’t allow this party to run out of food. » Marco explained. « By the way, do you want something? »

« I’m not that fond of grilled food. » Aslinn confessed. « So don’t worry. »

« I won’t let our architect starve to death. I'm not a great cook but I think I can find something edible in the kitchen. » 

Before Aslinn could change his mind, he took her there. After that, she found herself drinking some nice sake with exquise sushi made by Thatch in case someone dislikes barbecue. She didn't know if it was the alcohol but quickly they began to talk about their life with simplicity. Aslinn learned that Marco had made a medicine university, and now he was like the family's doctor. He had to take care of his brother and his pops. Aslinn was quite impressed by his dedication to his family. Then, she talked to him about her own, which was less sympathetic. She had to fight for the right to make the studies she wanted, and when she finally accepted that she couldn't do what she wanted with them, she just walked away. And it was his she ended up there. 

« You're pretty brave and determined. » Marco said with an impressed look.

« Or just a coward, it depends on who is talking. » Aslinn developed. 

« You’re too hard on yourself. You need to learn to just try to be happy with the people you love. No more no less. »

Aslinn looked at him speechless, her mouth was wide open as she couldn't close it anymore. Marco began to feel a little awkward.

« I don’t know if i’m surprised, relieved or just sceptical. » Aslinn said with a doubtful look. 

« That’s clearly mean. » Marco falsely took offense.

« Not really. I’m just saying what I think. You’re a bunch of weirdos for someone like me who isn’t a part of your family. » Aslinn explained without a hint of disdain of judgment.

« I guess we can be pretty dense. » Marco recognised. « But we’re not bad guys. You’ll see, and maybe you’ll even begin to like us ! »

Aslinn glared at him with a look which was clearly saying “I wouldn’t be so sure if i was you’”, but Marco simply laugh while pouring her another cup of sake. Eventually, the discussion lead to another less serious and more light subject such as the best pub of the town or restaurant. Marco took the time to present Aslinn of all the members of the family, and within an hour she had already forgotten all the names she had heard. The last sober part of her thought of Luna’s skill to remember quasi instantly all her pupils’ names, skill that she herself didn’t master at all. Nevertheless it was quite fun to see Marco perform around his brothers with a pride smile and shiny eyes. He was a little different from the distant and careless young man she had met this week. Aslinn felt quite relaxed and she played along all night. 

For Luna, the situation was slightly different : she had had a very stressful week . Her work environment was strange, stressful and hostile. She had met odd people, and she had the feeling that it was not the end of her suffering. So, she needed to refill her strength and there was nothing better than meat, alcohol and fun. And Ace knew how to have fun ! They began by a drinking contest that she won at the surprise of everyone, then they danced on some random music, then they made a drinking game where they had to answer some personal questions while being completely drunk. Luna was feeling really great, the people there were all friendly and fun, accepting her without a second though. 

The sky was dark, but it was still fine outside, so they decided to put some speakers in the garden and began to dance there. Luna had the time to sober up a little, so she just moved on the music with a peaceful expression. At that moment, she was with Izo who was an amazing dancer. Luna even ended up to just look at him with admiration. She decided to go find them something to drink, and go back in the house. There, Thatch gave her two beers. While Luna took a sip in hers, she heard someone knock to the main door. The cook went to open and Luna followed out of curiosity (it was around two am). When she saw who was there, she just excessively and loudly spouted out what was in her mouth. 

Katakuri glared blankly at Luna for several seconds. Thatch even began to feel a little ignored, and also surprised that the new girl knew someone as Charlotte Katakuri, the second son of Big Mum and the police chief of the town. His curiosity made him want to ask, but the visitor was first.

« Good evening. » Katakuri said. « I’ll make it short. We have received several reports of nocturne nuisance. »

His tone was very serious, but Luna couldn’t be more shocked to see him with another mask on his face. And in his uniform. She didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol but she felt very hot and couldn’t take her gaze away from him. Like that, she didn’t notice the cold atmosphere which began to develop. 

« I’m sorry if we’re too noisy... » Thatch began to say before being interrupted. 

« How dare you come into our house Big Mum’s spawn ! »

A drunk and annoyed man came over. His shout drew the attention of everyone present and the thing began to go out of hand even for Thatch. The younger members of the family had clearly something against Katakuri and him coming in their house was just a provocation in their mind.

« Dude ! Just calm down ! » Thatch tried to calm them down but they were too drunk to hear reason.

Everyone was voicing his own mind while Katakuri was just staring without saying anything. For Luna everything seemed unrealistic, but she felt uneasy to see his expression, like if he was accustomed to that sort of things. 

« Silence ! »

It was not a shout, but the voice was so loud that everyone shut his mouth on the spot. For the first time, Luna and Aslinn saw Whitebeard. The first thought of Aslinn was : _Why a beard since it’s obviously a moustache?_ While Luna was thinking : _Is everyone a fucking freak in that town?_ The old man was even taller than Katakuri ! He wore just a pant and a long cloak, he seemed even more muscular than most of the guys Luna had met in her life. He was very impressed, and Aslinn understood on the spot why Marco was feeling so proud about his father.

« I apologize for my sons’ behaviour. » Whitebeard expressed with calm but also a little pride in his eyes. « This party has lasted long enough, everyone will go to bed, you can be at peace. »

« I trust you'll do what's best. »

Katakuri's answer and the way they looked at each other showed obviously that there was some animosity between them. The chief police was on the point of leaving, but before he asked something.

« Those women, do they have a way to go home ? »

It was at that moment that Luna and Aslinn realized that they hadn't thought about that even a second. The subway was surely closed and they weren't fond of the idea of sleeping here. But the solution wasn't that good either.

Ten minutes later, both Aslinn and Luna were sitting in the back of Katakuri's police car. Katakuri was watching Luna throughout the inside mirror. He didn't imagine to see her at the Whitebeard party and he was feeling quite uneasy because of that. Was she a spy for them ? Were his siblings in danger ? But the more he looked at her the less he could think she was a threat for his family. She was wearing a dark and sexy dress, with a generous cleavage, while the skirt was split letting see thighs. Katakuri wasn't very concern with women, but this one was his siblings teacher so he had to be cautious. The most disturbing was the way she looked at him, like if he had killed her kitten. Which he was sure he didn't. He didn't knew if he prefer the other one who seems to give zero fuck about the situation or the way Luna was looking at him. The trip felt really long, and he felt a little relieved when they arrived in front of their flat.

Aslinn just jumped out of the car without a word, obviously she had too many things going on in her head and nobody could stop her. Luna took the time to come out but when she was leading to the flat door, she was catched up by Katakuri.

« Do you understand now ? »

Luna stared at him without understanding anything. He was talking more directly at her than at school. But her head was too confused to get his meaning. Katakuri purple eyes were deadly serious when he spoke again.

« You should give up. This work is not what you think, you and your friend are in danger. » Katakuri said.

« Thank you. » Luna answered.

Then she simply walked in her flat without thinking, and she just went to her bed to fall asleep for a second.

Luna and Aslinn spent their Sunday doing some work for their own jobs. Aslinn was trying to get her blueprints done, now that she has a good idea of what her boss wanted. Some things were still hard to get together, but she was beginning to feel some motivation. It was a difficult project, but it was to make her use all she got. And it was a little exciting. For Luna, it was a little different. For starters, her memories of the party’s end was not very clear, she was almost certain that Katakuri had brought them back, but something was off. And she couldn’t say what. So, she just dedicated herself to her work. For her first week with her new pupils, she had gathered a good sampling of exercises in each scholar field (langage, mathematics, sciences…) for each child. With that and the official educational program, she made a plan for the first semester of school. And since she had so little children, she even made a specific goal to reach for each child within three months. Once that was done, she began to plan the projects for the year with different trips in the city. Since she didn’t know the surroundings very well, she decided that next week we’ll be dedicated to fulfilling her missing knowledge. 

The weekend ended on some netflix and chill, while the two friends we’re beginning to think that moving here wasn’t a bad idea.

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

Around two days later, Luna began to feel that something wasn’t going right. Even if her two colleagues had always been a little unpleasant and even nasty, now the children were too ! For Brûlée and Broyé, they just snobbbed her and made her feel unwelcomed, but the pupils were behaving towards her with disdain. For children around eight years old, it was a little too hard to accept. Luna put them right back to their places, making them understand that if they wanted to work they had to respect her or else they couldn’t become accomplished grownups. Even if it was possible to work, Luna was feeling that their behavior was not right, and it was on Thursday that she remembered two things from the party. The first one was what Katakuri had said to her, and the second one the fact that he had brought them back to their flat without them giving him their address ! Luna decided to have a conversation with him, and the sooner the better. 

And when she thought that, she was meaning that day’s evening. When she saw Katakuri at the school’s entrance, she went straight for him without hesitation.

« Good afternoon. » Luna said. « I’m aware that it's a little late, but i wanted to thank you for bringing us back saturday. So what about if I treat you somewhere? »

« Good afternoon. That won’t be necessary, I was just doing my job. »

Katakuri’s answer was really indifferent, but it was hard to see his state of mind with his mask. And Luna was a little too stubborn to accept a refusal. 

« You can’t just say no, it’s not very polite, especially toward your children’s teacher. » Luna said. « See it as a way to have a nice meal for free, I'll even let you choose the place since I still don’t know the town. »

Katakuri suddenly became very red.

« They aren’t my children ! They are my siblings ! »

It was the first time she saw him express an emotion, and she felt a little pleased even if it was just surprise and denial. 

« Oh ! Sorry for the misunderstanding, I'm really RELIEVED. » Luna even laughed from the revelation and Katakuri reaction. « But still it’s a lot of siblings, I don't know if it’s a custom around here or what. »

Luna was in her mind while saying and laughing. Katakuri’s mask avoided her to see the beginning of a smile on his face. He looked at her with a strange look before checking if his siblings were listening. But they had met with those of others classes, and were talking about their day without a care for the two adults. Katakuri took a stay forward, and said in a low voice :

« I’m free friday if you are. I’ll take you there. »

He even didn’t know why he was going along with that woman’s wish, but he was thinking that it could be the right way to make her leave the school and the Charlotte family for good. 

« So it’s set ! I’ll look forward to it. »

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

« You WHAT?! » Aslinn screamed while speaking out a mouthful of beer.

Luna dodged without thinking. 

« I asked him to dinner, and he said yes. » Luna said like it was nothing.

« You can’t be serious ! You could have talked to me about it… » Aslinn said while feeling a little left behind. 

« I decided it at lunch. »

« Even like this… I didn’t know you had something for the daddy act. » Aslinn pouted. 

« He’s just the big brother. And I have nothing for him. I just remembered something he said to me when he brought us back. »

Then, Luna explained what she had remembered and her feelings about it. 

« It seems that no matter where we are, there is still too much drama going on. » Aslinn noted with a gloomy expression.

« True. But I want to make it work here. We haven’t moved all the way here just to give up in front of the first obstacle. » Luna expressed. 

« If it was the case, i would have given up when i saw Marco haircut. » Aslinn said without even joking. 

« I’m really hurt in my feelings, yoy. » 

Aslinn turned around to see Marco and Ace behind them. But she acted very normally, not even seeming surprised or bothered.

« Don’t go acting like your haircut is normal. » Aslinn said casually. 

« Maybe i don’t have a choice in the matter, yoy. » Marco suggested. 

They went on for a while joking and talking while Ace joined Luna with his own drink. 

« They are getting along very well. » Luna commented while sipping her cocktail. 

She received zero answers and then turn around to see why Ace was ignoring her. 

« What the fuck? Is he dead? » She asked while seeing Ace his head in his peanut bowl. 

« It’s normal, yoy. Don’t pay attention. » Marco explained without a hint of concern in his face. 

« So what brought you here? » Aslinn inquired, a little curious. 

« Ace’s little brother works here. » 

Just at that moment, Ace resurrected from the dead while Luffy was reaching their table. 

« Ace ! » « Luffy ! »

The two brothers began to cuddle and fake fights in front of the two women who were not even surprised anymore. 

« There are just too many sibling shits going on in this town. » Luna muttered while dedicating herself only to her cocktail. 

Aslinn was on the same mind as her friend. Yet, they still spent the night together with the two brothers and Marco, and they had a lot of fun while discovering a few other pubs in town. 

The next day, Luna did her best to not look as wasted as she was. It was the last day of the week, then she had already prepared her lesson plan. The pupils mainly had exercises on autonomy. Like this, she planned which information she wanted from Katakuri. Quickly, the end of the day came and while Luna was sending away her pupils, Katakuri gave her the hour when he'd pick her up. 

In her flat she just took a quick shower and chose some nice and comfy clothes.

« You’re going to your date like this? » Aslinn asked with a smirk while sipping in her tea.

« It. Is. Not. A. Date. » Luna answered without looking at her friend.

« Yeah of course. That’s why you are wearing your _look at my boobies_ tee-shirt and _I really want to spend the night with you_ shorty. » Aslinn exposed without any consideration for her best friend's feelings. 

« I don’t know how I do to love you. »

« It’s because you’re the M of my S. »

« Ok i’m out ! »

Luna almost jumped out of her appartement and ended up bumping into someone. 

« Of course, it had to be you. » Luna said while recognising Katakuri. « It’s nothing. » She added while seeing his look filled with incomprehension. 

« If you are ready, we can go. » He simply said. 

Luna followed him, and she was a little relieved when she saw he had switched the police car with a normal one. They strolled around town, it was the end of summer and Luna liked the atmosphere. It was not too hot, everything feeled very peaceful and calm. They didn’t talk, they didn’t really know each other but the presence of the other wasn’t unpleasant or disturbing. For Luna it was like finally finding time to breath. Meanwhile, Katakuri was way more on edge. Even if he wanted to take advantage of the situation to clear his family of nuisance, he was also feeling really disturbed by that woman's presence. Usually the only representive of the fair sexe he frequented were his sisters, or his mother (who wasn’t a good example), and his coworkers were way too scared of him to even sit in the same car as him. Here everyone knew who he was, and especially whose son he was, and no one would take the risk to get close to him. And he was deliberating letting things like that. 

Soon enough, they get at a small restaurant on the exterior of the city. The exterior was a little shabby, but once they got inside, Luna understood that it was all planned to have only regulars. The inside was way more rich and decorated with goldy colors and decorations. It was even a little too much, and Luna was surprised that Katakuri took her there. Maybe was he thinking that a girl should like this kind of place? 

« Welcome to my humble restaurant ! » 

Luna saw a red haired man with only one arm. He was overjoyed like his life was too much fun and he smiled happily when seeing Katakuri.

« My dear friend Katakuri ! Your table is already set ! So… How many girls should I send? »

The time Luna understood the meaning of his words, and before Katakuri could strangle the men, he spoke again.

« Just kidding ~ ! I’ll let you take place, and Ben we’ll take your order when you’re ready. » He said with a smirk.

Luna began to laugh without restraint, the horrified look on Katakuri’s face was even better than the one she had already seen. The owner stopped while seeing this.

« It seems you’ve found a girl with some humor, Katakuri. » He said with a look full of appreciation. 

« Luna meets Shanks, Shanks meets Luna. » Katakuri finally said while bracing himself to keep his cool. 

« Pleased to meet you. » Luna expressed. 

« _Enchanté,_ if only all women could be as charming as you. » Shanks stated with a sweet full voice.

« You’re too kind and a little too gross. » Luna said with a straight smile.

« Haha and you can talk back, I like you even more ! »

Katakuri was looking at the scene while wondering what was happening. A part of him was fully regretting ever coming here, while the other just wanted to grab Luna and go somewhere else. But he couldn’t cut off his indifferent act. It was a part of him and that was all he needed to protect his siblings.

« But my heart is not free, since it’s held by Katakuri. » Luna declared while grabbing the pink haired man arm and she squeezed herself against him. 

« Oh ! I see ! I won’t be in your way, go have fun children ! »

Luna rolled her eyes while Katakuri took the opportunity to flee Shanks. Luna was still grabbing him, they went across the main room before reaching a private room. It was like a comfy space with a sofa in place of chairs. There were heavy curtains for the entrance, and the room was warmly illuminated by some old kind of lights on the walls. It was all very comfy and lovely, Luna liked it right away. They stood up for a while.

« Do you want to sit down? » Katakuri finally asked. 

Luna laughed in front of his dignified face, and his resolution to talk without a care. Even if his face was not as resolute since he was clearly avoiding to look down on her and her breast against his arm. 

« You don’t like that? » She couldn’t resist teasing him before leaving his side while laughing. « Maybe you’d rather have me stayed with him? » 

« You didn’t seem that eager to stay with him. » Katakuri countered without thinking. 

Luna didn’t expected him to talk that freely, and the look on his face showed that he was as surprised as her. She smirked but didn’t push more, and just quietly sat down. 

« I have to say that I prefer your company. » She added when Katakuri had sat down in front of her.

This time, he kept his indifferent expression while simply looking at her. Luna noted that the shade of his purple eyes was a little darker than his hairs. She had to admit that he was quite good-looking. But she wasn’t here for that, she reminded herself. _I need to focus !_

« You don’t know me. » Katakuri pointed. 

« True. But tonight is a good opportunity to do so. » Luna said.

« There is no point in doing so. »

Luna looked at him strangely. She found his way of thinking funny, but it was still a bit odd. 

« You’re the one who’s taking care of my pupils, having a good relation between us can only be beneficial for them. » She explained very seriously.

Katakuri couldn’t say if she was genuine or not. He wasn’t a teacher, and the only job he knew was policemen. And even that, it was what her mother had chosen for him. So what could he have said? Maybe she was right. Maybe he had to make an effort for the good of his siblings. When they were served some appetizers, Katakuri remembered that his first mission was to make Luna leave her job as his siblings’ teacher. It was really not a good idea, especially knowing that he had seen her with the people of Whitebeard. A war against this gang was the last thing he wanted, since it meant injuries and even maybe death for his siblings. But, he didn’t know how to make her leave. He had already warned her a week ago but she didn’t seem to have taken it to heart. 

« So why should i quit my job? And why is Aslinn in danger? And how did you know my address? » Luna asked while drinking casually her drink.

Katakuri refrained himself from coughing. Did she just read in his mind? He noticed for the first time the profound and mysterious blue eyes of the woman. She suddenly seemed less fragile than before. But it was a good thing, if she was smart, she’ll understand and would not make things more difficult for both of them.

« The school is owned by Big Mum. » He explained frankly. « She is the mother of all Charlotte. She wants the youngest to be taught to be good and obedient. You wouldn't understand. But if she is displeased by your teaching she’ll have you killed. And your friend who works with Whitebeard is a threat for her. You need to leave that job, and even maybe leave the town. I don’t want my siblings to be casualties. »

It was the first time that Katakuri had talked for that long since a very long time. He wanted to drink but his mask was bothering him so he could only observe Luna expressions. He couldn’t see any hint of fear or terror on Luna’s face. 

« You seemed to be a good guy. » She said finally after a long silence. « Are you always wearing a mask? » She added without letting him the time to reply not that he knew what to answer to that. 

« Yes. » He answered very simply. 

« I can’t eat with someone who isn’t. » Luna declared. « Look you can hold the menu like that, and you hide behind it. Remember, I invited you there so you need to eat, otherwise there is no point.»

Katakuri took the menu in one hand, carefully holding it in front of his mouth before taking off his mask and drinking at least in his glass. He stared at Luna all the time, but she didn’t seem bothered a bit, even smiling happily to see him drink. Meanwhile, Luna was simply thinking that maybe he had herpes on his lips. 

« Now that school has begun, I can’t just walk away. » Luna explained when the dish had been served. « I already made the children program, and they’ll learn everything they need to learn this year. »

« Mama doesn't want them to learn the common things. » Katakuri remembered her.

« I know i know. They need to be good and obedient. Talk about some creepiness. So… I want to meet Big Mum. After that, if she wants to fire me, that would be her choice. »

Katakuri stayed frozen before her bold behavior. 

« If you are sure, it can be done. » Katakuri said, understanding that nothing could make her back off. 

« Thank you. So you didn’t answer me : how did you know our address? » Luna asked.

Katakuri didn’t feel the need to answer, he just looked at her with a meaningful glare that was encouraging her to find the answer herself.

« Tell me if I'm wrong, there are some gangs in town. Whitebeard is one. Big Mama is another, certainly they are enemies. So you are working as a policeman so your mom made you look for any information on the new teacher. I guess an address is the easiest thing. »

Katakuri nodded and Luna relaxed a bit. It was a strange feeling for Katakuri. He thought that the meal was going to be weird at the extreme, but Luna didn’t seem bothered by the situation. Even like she was used to it. It made him ponder about the information he had on her, maybe he needed to do some extra research. After that, the conversation subjects began to be lighter. The dessert came while Luna was asking him about the number of siblings he has.

« Eighty?! » She exclaimed. « You could make an army with that ! Or maybe it is the purpose… Is Big Mum the mum of all Whitebeard sons? »

That time it was Katakuri who coughted dramatically at the idea of Whitebeard as his father. Luna went to hit kindly his back while looking in the other direction. She seemed very understanding, and he found it very relaxing, and a bit funny. Usually, if he was hiding his mouth it was to protect his family, and to not bother with others' reactions, but he surprised himself thinking of how Luna would react.

« We have nothing to do with Whitebeard sons. » Katakuri ensured. 

« So do you know your father? » Luna asked while returning to her seat.

« We don’t have fathers. » Katakuri explained. « We just need each other. »

« That seems very nice. »

They talked a little more about casual things. They didn’t see time pass, as they just wanted to enjoy a little more the presence of the other. Katakuri just couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself like this with someone that wasn’t one of his siblings. Eventually, they had to leave since the restaurant was closing. While in the car, Luna talked about what she had planned for the children, and Katakuri was amazed to hear her explain it with simple words and a passionate look. 

Then, the car stopped in front of Luna’s flat. They stayed silent for a moment. Without noticing, Katakuri began to think of a way to reiterate the experience. 

« I made some projects for the class, but I don’t know the town. » Luna finally said. « As the police chief, you should know pretty well all the places. Could you make me visit ? Maybe next week? »

It was a bad idea. If someone knew about that, it could be very hard to explain, and Big Mum could get the wrong idea. But… If it was for his siblings… Katakuri slowly nodded and Luna smiled brightly. Her smile made him feel odd, and again he wondered how she would react if he hadn’t his mask on.

« It was a nice evening. Thank you Katakuri. » Luna said while pressing gently his hand.

Then, she left the car and went directly to her flat. She hopped to go right to her bed, but it was without thinking about Aslinn. Her best friend was waiting for her on her couch, a smile full of mischief on her face. 

« Come tell everything to aunty my child ! »

Luna looked desperately for an escape route, but she knew that she would have no rest. She just sat down next to her and began to explain all that happened. Once the difficult part about Big Mum was past, she felt like a nice feeling in her chest. Her friend didn’t miss the way she smiled lightly and how her eyes seemed to be a little softened. 

_Oh Katakuri,_ Aslinn thought, _be careful. I won’t let you hurt my only family._

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

« Am I your officiel taster? » Aslinn asked with a poker face. 

She was in Whitebeard’s house, a blueprint on the table and a plate full of pastries in front of her. 

« Everyone here is my siblings, so I need the opinion of someone else. » Thatch explained as if it was obvious.

« I think for once I got the best job. » Aslinn said while shrugging her shoulders.

She ate a small cake with a cherry on the top. The taste was absolutely incredible and without an hesitation, she just ate all the others cakes. Thatch was used to his brothers appetite, so he wasn’t too shocked. He was mainly satisfied to see that his pastries were good, and the look on Aslinn face was really rewarding. 

« Yoy, you look like a hamster. »

Aslinn turned around to see Marco entering the room. Thatch and her were in the kitchen, since she needed a place to check her blueprints. She hadn’t seen Marco for the day, but she didn’t let her happiness be seen on her face.

« And you almost look smart. » She replicated. 

Marco’s outfit was out of the ordinary, he still had his white shirt on, but he had also a white grown above it. And he was wearing glasses. That last aspect was the most noticeable, and Aslinn thought that it made him look way more serious. He was almost looking like a respectable adult.

« I guess it’s the best i’ll get from you, yoy. » Marco said while coming to them. 

« It’s all up to you. »

« Really yoy? » Marco asked a smile full of disbelief. 

« Ok more like, it’s up to your dedication toward me. » Aslinn specified with a smirk. 

« I guess it can’t be helped then. »

Marco seemed to just let go of the matter. He took Thatch, and the two of them just went to talk a little farther. Aslinn was not really curious about her discussion, especially since the subject seemed pretty obvious. Marco was in charge of Whitebeard’s care, and he had some documents in hands. She just went back to her job. She had made a lot of progress since the beginning, all her blueprints were good, and they had put all the pickets in place. Now, the most important part would be to contact the enterprises and to make all the commands. But with Whitebeard she had an illimitate budget so she hadn’t too many constraints. Her only worry was that technically she didn't have to come here to work anymore. It was hard to be honest with herself, and even more to decide if she should do something about it or not.

Before, she had always worked in some place where she felt safe and efficient. But before she didn't have her flat, so it was often a coffee or a library, even sometimes a park. So the idea of just staying at her empty flat was quite depressing. For now she had managed to find excuses to come work here. But soon it would become harder. She wasn't the kind to bother herself, except that she wanted to do her job right. It was the thing she was the proudest of in her life. To be conflicted between that and some… Feelings… It was new for her.

Aslinn didn't notice that Thatch had left the room, and Marco was staring at her.

« Do you know the park on Redline ? » Marco asked.

Aslinn looked at him with a little bit of confusion.

« I didn't have time to check the park. » Aslinn answered.

« Saturday, we can go see the park if you want. Yoy. » 

Aslinn stared blankly at him until even Marco felt uncomfortable. He was even more dazed when a sincere smile bloomed on her face. 

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

Luna stood silently for a while. The house she was in was even bigger than Whitebeard’s. But it was very different, in every possible way. The home of that giant man was strange and not very aesthetic, it was more practical than anything else. Meanwhile, this house was way more extravagant. Everything was sculpted to look like pastries, and the ceiling was even higher. While in Marco’s home everyone was at least welcoming, here every single person was arrogant. For Luna it was like looking at the future of her pupils. She guessed that most of the adults here were older children of Big Mum, and the others were just like servants. 

Katakuri had taken her to his mom’s house at her request. She was feeling really grateful, even more because of the strange way this family interacted between themself. That meeting could represent some troubles for that big man, and she really didn’t want that. He was strange and indifferent, but the meal they had together had helped her to see things differently. But for now, her priority was to ensure her pupils year with her. After what looked like an eternity, someone came to get her. It was already really late, since Katakuri had brought her here after work. She took a hold of herself, and then she entered a huge room. There was a giant throne in front of a big table which was covered with pastries of every kind known to man (and even some Luna didn't knew). On the throne there was an even bigger person. She was freezed on place by the oppressive presence. She didn't knew if someone was holding a contest, but this person was really the tallest she had seen in all her life. Yes, even Whitebeard and Katakuri were smaller. It was just unreal. Luna discreetly pinched herself, but she didn't wake up in her bed, and she felt a little unreconciled. Since when was she in this town ? She couldn't even remember, but unexpected things kept happening. 

« So you're that new girl… Ma ma Maaa… » Big Mum said, noticing her right away.

 _Oh.My.Fucking.God. That's too creepy for me, I'm gonna die._ Luna thought when she heard Big Mum's strange laugh. Even like this, she gathered all her courage, and put a polite smile on her lips.

« Yes I am. My name is Nod Luna. I'm really grateful to you for the teacher job. » Luna replied.

« I didn't accept your application for your pleasure. » Big Mum interjected with so much disdain in her voice that she seemed to be eating something really bitter.

Luna hid her disappointment, she couldn't find any likeness between that woman and Katakuri or her pupils.

« I heard that you are not fit for that purpose. » Big Mum continued. « I don't want some stranger to muddle with my children. They are my belongings and they have to satisfy me. If you can't understand that, I won't keep you. Or worse… Ma ma maaa… »

« How couldn't I understand ? It's only legitimate for parents to want their children to learn what they want. » Luna explained with a lot of understanding. « Do not worry, I'm not going to muddle with their education. I know it can be surprising, but I had been formed by the best. The education program is more recent than the one used in your school. It allows the children to learn faster and better. I can also teach it to the other professors. It's only beneficial for you, in each case you'll have a new education program and if you don't like me you can just fire me at any moment. I have just one request. »

« You dare to ask for a request from me ? » Big Mum asked with a terrible voice but her eyes couldn't hide her envy.

« I just want to teach my pupils until the end of the school year. I don't like to let a work unfinished. » Luna said with a very serious tone.

Five minutes later, Katakuri saw Luna leaving the main house. He was waiting for her,at a distance with Aslinn who insisted on coming with her best friend. The teacher came to them with a smile full of satisfaction. She seemed a little full of herself.

« I'm free to do everything I want until the end of the school year. » She reveled while sitting nonchalantly in the car.

« How did you do that?” Katakuri couldn't help asking. »

« She told her what she wanted to hear.” Aslinn explained like it was obvious. She had learned from the best. »

« As you say. » Luna assured.

The two women exchanged a look full of understanding, and Katakuri began to think that there really were things that he had missed about those two. But, he also felt oddly relieved by that outcome. He knew his mother well enough to fear what she could do to an outsider. However, with the little he had socialized with Luna, he had begun to see her as a possible good for his family. He still couldn't tell exactly how, but there was something. During the trip back to the women’s flat, he didn’t say a word, just listening unstressed the idly chat of theirs. 

The weekend was already there, Luna and Aslinn decided to take the Friday night to just chill with some series and chips. For the time being, Luna couldn’t see a pastry in front of her without thinking about Big Mum. She had told Aslinn about the conversation she had had with that strange woman. But her friend's reaction was really relaxed, just telling her that it was not any more complicated than before. At least now, they didn’t have to report anything to anyone, they were free to do as they pleased. With that in mind, they spent their evening in very good spirits. 

The next day, on saturday, Aslinn went with Marco to the Redline’s parc. And of course, Luna didn’t miss that chance to sing her all the time before she left _« you go on a date ~ you go on a date ~ »_. Once Alsinn had left the flat, Luna found herself a little lost. Nevertheless, she took that opportunity to empty the boxes in her bedroom. Since she had arrived there, she never got the time to tidy up everything. She looked at the three boxes which were a little shabby, but that was all she had. It wasn’t like she had nothing from where she came from, but she hadn’t many things which she cared for. Like that, the only thing she really cared for was Aslinn, and luckily for her, she had come with her. She put some books on a bookshelf she had just bought, and some clothes in her closet. The rest was just some sequences or resources for school and she just put them on her desk. Like that she had finished really soon. It wasn’t even noon. Luna went back to her living room wondering what she should do for the rest of the day. At that moment, she heard the front door bell. With a lot of curiosity, the young woman went to open the door. She was very surprised to find Katakuri. She stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds.

« Good morning. » The man said very politely. 

Luna noticed that he seemed not very sure of him at that instant, but he was doing his best to hide it. She felt a little amused but also pleased to see him. He was wearing some really comfy clothes with a dark jacket and dark slim jeans. The jacket had a high collar which was hiding his mouth. That last detail made Luna think that he was not ill but most likely hiding his mouth. 

« Good morning. » Luna said also. « I’m really happy to see you, but why are you here? »

It was very natural for her to say what she was thinking, but Katakuri was still not used to it. So he was a little caught back by her sentence. 

« I have a little free time today. » He said while looking a little uncertain of what he should say after. « I can help you for your school projects if you want. »

Luna looked at him with a poker face. _Oh that excuse_ , she though, _damn he is so naive._ A smile bloomed on her face.

« I’m free, we can go when you want ! » She assured.

But Katakuri made a strange face while looking at her. Luna took a look at her outfit. She was still in pyjamas. At least it was just a really short short and a very large shirt, but it was not really appropriate for a public place.

« Ok give me five minutes, i’ll be right back. » Luna asked before to run back in her flat.

She threw her actual clothes to put on a jean short, a white top and her favorite shoes : her black doc martens. Now ready, she jumped out of her appartement to meet with Katakuri. He couldn’t hide his glare and Luna kept for her a playful smile. 

« So where do you want to go? » Luna asked while standing very close to him. 

« If you are hungry we can go grab something to eat. » Katakuri offered without thinking.

« I’m following you ! »

Katakuri realized it was already the second meal he was going to have with her, when he was ordinary doing everything to avoid eating with someone. But it was his mistake to come here on an impulse. He brought her to an artisanal ramen booth, the owner was Zeff, an honest and tough man. He had a very important and flourishing restaurant in town, but on the weekend he prefered to cook and sell that way. The old man sold them two ramen while Luna asked a tamago on top with a very gourmand look on her face. Katakuri didn’t want to eat, but Luna insisted while arguing that she had an idea. Since she had already come up with something the last time, he gave her a chance. 

Once they had their meal, she asked for a place where nobody could see them. It was a little hard, but to someone like Katakuri who needed a lot of free space, it wasn’t too complicated to find. He brought her to an abandoned factory, which was very close to a river. They both sat down on the shore while there was not a soul around. Luna sat down with her back against Katakuri’s one. 

« You see, like that we can both eat freely. » Luna explained without waiting to open her meal. « Enjoy your meal. »

« You too. » He answered without thinking.

He was really surprised and a little lost, but he felt really comfortable like that. It was his first time sharing this place and a meal with someone. It was a true nice feeling and for a time he forgot about his duties and his family. 

« There’s nothing better than a tamago. » Luna exclaimed with her mouth full. « That’s the best ramen i have ever eaten. »

« They are good. » Katakuri said. 

« What’s your favorite meal? » Luna asked.

His gluttony was also an unspeakable subject, and Katakuri stayed silent for a while. Luna was a little surprised, it was the first time she saw someone for whom the meal subject was a problem. But if he didn’t want people to see his mouth, she could guess that it could be difficult. Still she was more and more curious about it.

« I like donuts. » Katakuri said finally.

Luna freezed for a second before laughing without mockery. 

« You really live for the job. » She noticed. 

« It was before I became a policeman. » Katakuri specified. 

« Oh i see. You must know the best donut shop. You have to take me there ! » Luna asked.

« It’s still for the school? »

« Sort of? » Luna tried while letting a playful smile on her face since he couldn’t see her. « But if you want, we can go first in the place for school, and then to a donut shop. »

Katakuri accepted, and after he hid his mouth, they resumed their walk. Luna asked him to show her some museum, and then some places worth studying. It was like this that they ended up in RedLine parks since sometimes it holds some plant exhibitions. And since things are well done, they saw Marco and Aslinn. The other couple seemed a little confused, but Marco wasn’t the most unreconciled of his brothers. He knew very well that his clan and Katakuri’s were enemies, but he also knew that this one could have made their life a living hell, and he didn’t. So, at least, he had a little bit of gratitude for him.

« You didn’t tell me you were going on a date ! » Aslinn said to Luna while the two men were looking at each other like salt statues. 

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

If Aslinn had to be sincere, it was the first time she went on a date with a man. Or whoever, she wasn’t actually really picky. In her hometown, the only two things she ever had were her job and her best friend. And even if she loved Luna very much , she was not her lover. Also, Luna was way more brave in that kind of field, trying to meet new people without fear of being disappointed or worse. She couldn’t just try and see. She had too much to lose, and was maybe a little too afraid. Her life was already such a mess, she didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. But now… Things were a little different. She had less issues in her life, and so much freetime. It was like she had a new life, and in this one she could do whatever she wanted. 

Today, she wanted to go on a date with a nice man. Even while saying it like this, she wasn’t taking many risks. She knew Marco for some weeks now, and she was feeling very good about him. He was nice, funny, and very pleasing. She still couldn’t tell what she liked the most about him, his cunning eyes, his smirk or the way he speaks with a teasing slowness. His physical charm was just a bonus. After all, Aslinn had always liked pineapples. 

For Marco, it was a little different. Or better, it was a little more like Luna even if he didn’t really know her. But in the question of drag and conquest, they were similar. Marco wasn’t afraid to take risks, he could try and say no whenever he felt it. Though there was something that was bothering him for the last couple years. His clan was well known in the town, and some members were really famous among the population. And as one of the most important members of the clan, his name and face were well known. Quicky, going to the pub or else was synonymous with meeting a lot of groupies of the two genders. At first, he had taken it like a good thing, tasting some new experiences without worrying. However, very quickly he had began to feel bored and a little unmoved by the idea of the thing. He was way more involved with his family, dedicating himself with the health of his father rather than some trivial matters. 

But since he had met Aslinn, it was like the more frivolous part of him had awakened once more. Even if she was very serious with her work, she was also really lively and she didn’t make judgment. It was maybe what he preferred the most about her. She had met all his wonderful brothers, but never she had looked at them as if they were freaks (he was well aware that they were all really silly but that was something else). And each day passing, he found himself yearning for her presence. Though, she didn’t seem very aware of what feeling she was inducing in him. She was just still as frank and sardonic as ever. But for now, he was very satisfied like that. He wasn’t in a hurry, even more he was willing to take his time to discover every part of Aslinn and to slowly show her how much she meant to him. 

So today, he had picked her up from her flat to the part of the town he liked. Since Aslinn was new around here, he expected to show her some nice places and to help her release a little of her work induced stress since he knew very well that his family could be a little overwhelming. At first, he was a little surprised by her outfit. She was wearing a light dress full of light blue flowers, it was a lot different from her strict and formal outfit. And he liked it a lot. But, he couldn’t help him from making fun of her. 

« The other dress was way more to my taste. » He said, making allusion to the party. 

« Thankfully you’re not the one choosing my outfit. » She countered with a smirk. 

« You shouldn’t underestimate my taste. » Marco warned her with an amused expression. « It is said that I'm the one with the better taste in my whole family. »

He was looking very proud, and Aslinn thought that he looked like a little as a rooster with a pineapple on his head. 

« It’s really sad. » Aslinn stated with a failed attempt on a sad smile. 

She was way more amused to not laugh, and it was exactly what she did. She laughed hard while Marco was trying to kill her with his glare. 

« If you’re just going to make fun of me, maybe i should just go home. »

It was not his best move, but his pride had been a little damaged by the young woman. This one saw it, and made a little sorry smile (which was hard to keep while a burst of laughter was trying to go out). 

« I won’t say more, i swear. » She said while biting the inside of her cheek. 

Marco decided to get all he could of the situation, so he kept pouting a little, making him look more and more like a little child. 

« Can I buy you a meal to make peace? » Aslinn tried.

She was finding him very funny. Even if he was always fun, in his house he was always trying to be presentable and reliable, and the other times like in the pub he had to take care of his other brothers like Ace. It was the first time she saw him without someone to worry about, and he seemed a little more carefree. 

« Only if i get a pineapple ice cream, yoy.» He asked without an ounce of shame.

« Does this taste even exist? » Aslinn asked with a look full of disbelief. « Nevermind, we have a deal then. »

«Perfect. Come I know the perfect place ! »

« Are you not ashamed to let a girl pay for you? » Aslinn taunted him.

« Because you would prefer that I pay? »

« Hm, na ! »

Marco grinned at Aslinn's reaction. Without waiting anymore, he invited her to follow him in the park. Since they had just been standing in front of it. At that moment, Aslinn looked at Marco, he was wearing something very casual. But it was still different from his usual outfit or the one from the party . His sweatshirt was a light blue with Whitebeard mark in the back, and his short was just dark and comfy. At least, he wasn’t putting too much effort on it, and it was making Alsinn feel comfortable and relaxed. She didn’t feel any pressure or expectations or whatever coming from him. Because, even if she couldn’t call that a date, she had met a man once. And it had been a nightmare from the beginning until the end. Now, when Luna wanted to hit hard, she just had to talk about that. Aslinn shivered at that thought, and Marco noticed it.

« Are you feeling ok? » He asked. 

« I’m okay, it’s just a little colder than i expected. » Aslinn explained only half telling the truth. 

« You want my sweatshirt? » Marco offered.

Aslinn looked at him with a look that was saying _Can i say yes even if i’m not really cold?._

« I have others you know, the offer is still standing so just tell me whenever you want. » He laughed.

« Thanks… »

After that, they just walked silently and peacefully in the park. Aslinn wasn't expecting anything, but soon she began to notice that the park wasn’t as ordinary as she had thought. First, it was way bigger, and second all the areas were made with a profound precision and with a nice artistic sense. Marco was looking sideways at her, a smirk on his lips. He hadn’t chosen that place randomly. It wasn’t needed to be a genius to know that Aslinn really liked her job and that she was interested in all forms of architecture. After that, he had just made a gamble, and hoped that she would also like park arrangement. 

This park had many different areas, and each one had its own theme. The two first were clearly Japan inspired with ponds and little wood bridges. Aslinn wasn’t an expert about the art of gardening, but she liked the view, it was somehow very peaceful and inspiring. Marco, who knew the place like his own pocket, showed her some hidden sculptures or lanterns. It was around noon when they exited that area of the park. Marco had prepared his plan beforehand, and they were now standing in front of a hot-dogs stand. Aslinn looked at him with a serious look like _I know exactly what you are doing but whatever_. She let him choose and then paid for them. Marco guided her to a picnic place. There were already some people eating, but he showed her a table under a weeping willow. Its branches were so long and thick that it was impossible to see through it. 

« Ok. This is really cool. » Aslinn admitted. 

« I’m glad you like it. »

« Do you bring every girl you flirt with here? » She couldn’t help to tease him.

« Only the one i really like. » He answered with a proud smirk. 

Aslinn looked away to hide her embarrassment : she couldn’t win against him in that field ! She pouted a little while sitting down. Marco restrained himself to keep teasing her, and he simply sat in front of her.

« _Bon appétit !_ » Marco said, using french for fun.

« You too. »

Aslinn really liked fast food like that, eating with her hands was her little enjoyment and her mood gradually improved. 

« Do you intend to stay here all your life here? » She asked casually.

It took Marco a minute to answer, he was really fascinated by her way of eating without any care for the delicacy of womanhood. She even had some ketchup on her cheeks. 

« I don’t have a reason to leave. My family is here. » He explained. « But i really want to travel, i have a little already but i want to travel more. »

« I think i can relate a little, even if after arriving here i’m already a little satisfied. » 

« Why did you came here? » Marco asked, a little curious.

« I didn’t have a choice, my sanity was at stake. At least, more than here. » She teased with a smile.

Marco laught with her, and they kept talking casually like that. The conversation eventually moved to movies. They discovered that they had almost the same taste, and they debated about some of their favorite universe. When their meal were over, they just went out of their hideout to meet Katakuri and Luna. Aslinn was a little surprised, but quickly she felt a little mischievous toward her friend. However, Katakuri rashly took his leave, while Luna stayed awkwardly with them. 

« I’m sorry to ruin your date. » Luna said. « I’m going home too. »

« I paid for the meal so technically it’s not a date. » Aslinn felt obligated to specify.

« I just need to pay to date you? » Marco asked with a smirk.

« You’re shameless ! »

« Thank you. »

« Whatever… » Luna mumbled feeling incredibly out of her place. 

« Wait Nana. I want to ask something, and i think you should hear it too. » Aslinn said with a strange and serious expression.

She guided her friend to the hideout, and once everyone was sitting down, she went straight to the point.

« So what’s the matter between your family and Katakuri’s ? » She asked. 

« Yoy.. » Marco said a little uneasy at the idea to talk about that to them. « I think we can just say that our family is the enemy. There are four big organisations that are running this country in the shadows. We are just one of them. »

« That’s what i was thinking. » Luna sighed. « And since your families are enemies, you have to put on that masquerade of enmity every time you see each other. »

« Some of us take that very seriously. » Marco explained.

« Urr _men_. » Aslinn said while Luna nodded. « You’re always making things overly complicated. »

« That’s easy to say for you, yoy. » Marco replied, a little offended by her words.

For him, she was just a young woman who hadn’t had to deal with too many difficulties, or at least none of the same scales as the ones of a clan. Aslinn could easily guess what he was thinking, but she couldn’t blame him for it. After all, it was her that didn’t want to tell him her past, so he couldn’t understand.

« Thank you for your answers. I’ll be going. » Luna said while leaving.

Aslinn decided to stay a little longer. She talked of less complicated things, but Marco was beginning to feel a little frustrated about his ignorance of Aslinn’s past. She was not as surprised or afraid that she should have. He couldn’t just say that she was naive since she was clearly not. Nevertheless, they just spent a nice afternoon in the park.

While leaving, Luna sent a message to Katakuri, she had succeeded to obtain her number for a very good reason : if she needed to tell him something about his siblings.

Luna : _Thank you for today, it was really helpful. I can already work very well with that. And i spent a very nice day in your company. I’ll need to check on some zoo for the science part. Do you think you could show me one?_

Luna was smiling while sending it, if she had succeeded once, maybe she could twice. It was really worth a shot. 

Katakuri was in his apartment when he got the message. It was not really late, but since it was Saturday his two twins were there. Oven was busy taking some beers in the fridge while Daifuku was teasing him to know where he had been all day. Obviously, he couldn’t tell him, since it would have been the same than telling it to Mama directly. It was not forbidden to frequent girls, his brothers were doing it all the time, but Katakuri had a reputation to maintain. And he was not frequenting or anything, he was just helping out. Either way, his brother was just bothering him so he just kept ignoring him. At that moment, his phone vibrated. He looked at it without thinking and saw Luna’s message. It makes him really reflective. He couldn’t pass out the second sentence. Daifuku noticed easily that his brother was not with him and he felt a little annoyed. Katakuri was always busy with only one thing : his siblings. Even his work couldn’t monopolize him. So who had sent that message? The blond man thought to just go and see directly, but Oven came back at that moment. Seeing that made Katakuri react, he answered quickly and just put back his phone in his pocket.

Katakuri : _OK_.

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Luna was tidying up her stuff on her desk when Brûlée came to see her. She didn't feel stressed, the relation between them had improved a little. Even if it wasn't as much as friendship, it was close to a professional one. Brûlée was less cold and nasty, she was more polite and even sometimes she asked Luna to come eat with them at lunch time. Her twin sister Broyée was a little less friendly. They had the same proud behaviour that most of the Charlotte siblings, but Broyée was also more haughty and she seemed to see her as a danger for her family. With her new understanding of the situation Luna wasn't too surprised even if she wouldn't accept being mistreated for any reason. But as the things were, it wasn’t too bothering. 

« Hi Luna. » Brûlée said. « Are you going home? »

« I have some things to do before, but i’ll leave soon yeah. Do you want to talk about something? » Luna asked without being too friendly or too cold.

« I saw what you have done for your halloween school project. The little one is only talking about it. You have done a good job. »

« Thank you. » Luna said a little surprised but also a little satisfied to receive some praise for her hard work. 

« Do you mind showing me how you planned it ? » Brûlée inquired with a little bit of expectation in her eyes.

Luna was really dazed but it also gave her a little hope about her relationship with the other Charlotte siblings. She had thought that only Katakuri was worth her effort, but it seemed that she was wrong. At least, Broyée seemed really eager to learn more ways of teaching than the one her mother wanted.

« I’ll be more than happy to show you. » Luna said, really enthusiastic. « I also have some other projects for the year, if you want our class could do them together. With Broyée too. »

« I don’t know if she will be ok, but i’ll ask her. Nevertheless thank you, that’s really nice of you. »

Brûlée wasn’t really used to saying nice things to an outsider of her family, but she wanted to try to understand how that young woman did to make the children learn so fast some scientific, artistic and organisational skills. And cherry on the top, they seemed to have liked it a lot ! So, the two women talked for a long time, Luna showed happily her sequence to Brûlée until she understood everything. 

« Happy holidays. » Luna wished to Brûlée when they were ready to go.

The Charlotte daughter looked at her for a second without saying anything, there was a strong feeling of distrust but also a faint hint of expectation. 

« You too. » Brûlée finally said before going back to her office.

Luna didn’t mind her strange behaviour, there was obviously something strange about their family. She just checked she hadn’t forgotten anything then she headed back to her apartment. It was not too far away, she had to take the subway and walk a little. But, she didn’t enter right away, she took her phone and sent a message with a little smirk on her face. Not long after, she saw a police car stopped in front of her. She looked at Katakuri while he joined her, expressionless. He was wearing his police outfit, for her great delight. 

« Haven’t you finished your day? » Luna asked since he had already picked up the kids at school.

« Something came up. » Katakuri explained with a serious face. « What did they forget ? »

« It’s not their fault. They asked me to give it to you, and I didn't find the right moment. »

Katakuri just looked at her with a beginning of a questioning face. Luna took something out of her bag and then handed it up to him.

« They must have talked to you about our class project for halloween. » Luna reminded him. « There was all that research thing and then they crafted masks with a professional. In the end, they also wanted to do one for you. »

Katakuri stared at the mask in his hands, obviously he couldn’t understand why he had that. Luna sighed, he was really dense. However, the mask was very well done, the kids had put all their efforts in it, it looked almost like a true one. It was a yokai mask, all black with two big and cold corns on the top, and a big mouth with huge fangs and teeth. 

« I don’t know how you celebrate halloween with your family, but i think they wanted you to have a little fun. Maybe to thank you for always taking care of them. You should wear it that night. There will be a little party at The Thousand Sunny Go pub, you should go. If you don’t want to waste their feelings and efforts. »

Katakuri stopped looking at the mask to look straight at her. 

« It’s not a good idea. » He stated.

« You do as you want. I’ll be there probably all night, and even a good part of the next day. » Luna joked. « Don’t forget to thank them anyway. Happy holidays ! »

And just like that, she went back to her apartment. Katakuri didn’t find words to tell her, and he just let her go. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Aslinn found Halloween very funny, it was her favorite festival and she never missed one. Even if she had with Luna to do it secretly all the preceding years. So it was out of question that she didn’t do it properly this time. She had begun her day by doing all kinds of pumpkin. There was so much that they had to put some on their balcony, on the streets, even in Marco’s house ! But he didn’t mind. He even helped her, while Luna was facepalming. It was like seeing two kids in action. Actually, every member of Whitebeard's clan was going to the party and they all spent their vacations looking for a costume or making it. 

Aslinn also helped Thatch to do a lot of pumpkin pastries, and even some strange cocktails. Marco helped a bit on that last part, and at the sight of their evil laugh, it was not a good idea to drink them. 

The construction of the second house had already begun for a week. At that point, Aslinn only had to check on the workers from time to time. But since they were also a part of Whitebeard’s clan, she didn’t have any problem with them. Everything was going smoothly, letting her have a lot of free time. But Marco didn’t let here become bored, he was making a point to always find something to do. And Aslinn was having too much fun to notice. Which was making Luna a little worried about her intellectual capacities. However, it didn’t seem to bother Marco. Maybe he was a little too happy to find someone with whom he could be himself and have all the fun he wanted. He could also have some serious conversations, but it was much rarer. 

Like that, Halloween day came. The day was spent checking the last details. Aslinn and Luna went to help Robin and the others to decorate their pub. They went back to their home just to get change, and soon enough it was time for even more fun. Aslinn had put on a mexican makeup like candy skull and it was really well made. When she entered the pub, it was already full of people. There were really too many people, even more than when they were at Marco's house. Aslinn wasn't really used to it, and quickly she felt uneasy. She couldn't see people she knew, and her anxiety went crazy. She tried to get out but everyone was dancing or just talking without even seeing her. 

Robin was the first to notice it. Maybe because it was her pub, and she was used to all kinds of behaviour in it. But she took a candy and threw it precisely on Marco's forehead. The blond man looked at her with a little bit of irritation, but it vanished when he looked in the direction Robin was pointing at. He didn't take the time to think about it before leaving his brothers and going straight to Aslinn.

He just took her hand and pulled her behind him. Marco knew the pub really well since Ace’s little brother was working here. In the back, there was a back door which led to a small courtyard. It was confined between three house’s walls, and the only light was the one from the pub. The music was a little muffled giving a strange but calming feeling of peace. There was not a garden, only some plants in pots, and a tree in the middle. Nevertheless, Aslinn felt quite better there. It took her a couple of minutes before realising that Marco was still holding her hand. He hadn’t said anything, and for that she felt grateful. 

« I’m not a misfit. » She said with a prideful expression.

« It would have been a little ironic for an architect. » Marco pointed.

« All artists are introverts. » Aslinn replicated while trying to hold her laugh.

« I’m sorry _Mademoiselle_ artist. »

« It’s easy to say from someone who’s always with a bunch of people. I’m sure you don’t even know what it’s like to feel so lonely that you think you’re going cray. »

Aslinn had said more than she wanted, but it was too late to take it back. She just raised her chin with all her left pride. For Marco, it was a priceless occasion to know more about her past, he tried to keep his irony in a leash, while hoping to learn more.

« Maybe i don’t know, but you can explain it to me. » Marco offered. « If it can help you feel better.»

Aslinn glared at him with a look difficult to describe.

« It’s just, I come from a place where there are not that many people. We’re only a few, but rather than being over protective, it’s more like each one for himself. I was so lonely before I met Luna. I thought that I was all alone in the world. » Aslinn explained.

She didn’t seem to feel sad or hurt, her green eyes were just looking at him like if she was only curious about his own reactions. For her, it was just the past, she just had to deal with marks that her past had left her. 

« I guess it can be really overwhelming if you'd never seen that many people in the same place at the same time. » Marco guessed. « You just have to take it slowly. You can take all the time you need, yoy. »

« I’m already twenty four years old, I don't want to waste anymore time. » Aslinn explained with a very determinate expression. « I was just a little confused by the crowd. »

Marco thought that Aslinn was really different from Luna. Aslinn was a little less energetic or exuberant however she was more decisive and peaceful while they were both very frank with their thoughts and words. Marco found Aslinn very lovely with her eyes shining with determination. He could have kissed her if she hadn’t put on all that makeup. Another proof that she didn’t think about that kind of thing. 

« I know what could be fun, yoy ! » Marco said with a smirk. « We can serve our little cocktails ! »

« Actually, that’s a great idea ! But I want to give the first to Ace ! » Aslinn required.

Marco’s smile went only bigger. 

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Luna’s evening was not that great. Not that she was complaining or anything. But… Her best friend was out with a guy, and the other people she knew were with their own friends. She didn’t have the luck to find friends in her work like Aslinn. Yet, she still found the atmosphere of the party very fun . She danced until her legs couldn’t move more, then she took a drink and went to sit apart from the crowd. She was just looking at the people with an amused smile when someone came to her table.

« What beauty is hiding under that costume? » A random man asked with a predator smile.

« Urg. » Luna sighed without even trying to hide her displeasure. « I’m just Death looking for her next prey. But i think i just found it. »

« You’re a funny one ! » He laughed without even realising that she wasn't joking around.

Luna clenched her fingers around her glass while thinking how she could kill him without being blamed. At that moment, a big shadow apparead behind the stranger, and he made a little sound like a mouse when he saw a man above six foot tall. He was wearing a scary demon mask and his aura was even more frightening. The random man didn’t even try to say anything and he just flew at light speed. 

« Congratulations, you just saved a scumbag life. » Luna said, a little annoyed.

« He’ll be taken care of. » Katakuri affirmed without a hint of emotion.

« Oh. I’m glad you came. » 

He should have been used to her way of telling things without filter, but he was still a little taken aback. 

« It’s still not a good idea. » Katakuri said.

« You’re the one living your life. » Luna put simply. « You’re making the decisions. There is no point to not living plenly. Even if you’re doing that for your siblings, i’m sure that if you’re restraining yourself it will only restrain them too. »

« Do you have siblings? » He asked her.

It was the first time that Katakuri had asked her a question who wasn’t work related. She was feeling a little surprised but also a little pleased.

« Yes. My brothers are twins, ten years younger than me. » Luna revealed. « It wasn’t easy to leave them but it was for the best even for them. »

« I can’t do the same. » Katakuri stated.

Luna guessed that the situation with Big Mum wasn’t really easy. 

« None of your siblings have tried to run off? » Luna asked.

Even if she couldn’t see his face, the silence was telling her all she needed to know. The atmosphere became a little gloomy.

« I’m sorry. It’s a party, let's talk about something more pleasant ! »

A waiter gave them some drinks. Luna sorted out those that were made by Aslinn and Marco. Then, Katakuri and her just drank casually. They talked about family and pastries. They tasted those made by Thatch while Katakuri was hiding his mouth. Luna didn’t know what time it was when they went outside to breathe some fresh air. With all that alcohol, even Katakuri was a little livelier and talkative. 

« Why are you wearing that costume? » He asked.

Luna wasn’t walking straight so she was pressed against him. Actually, she was wearing a long black dress with a veil on her face. 

« I’m Death ! No one can see my face without dying ! » Luna exclaimed a little louder because of all the drinks she had. « And… I wanted to accompany you… »

The second part was said with a little voice. Katakuri was even more surprised than if she had just said it casually. Both their faces were hidden to the other, they really looked like two misfits. So why was he feeling pleased by her words ? All his life he had been rejected because of his mouth, and even the people he loved asked him to hide it. For those who didn't know the truth it was just another obstacle between him and them, making it impossible for him to be near anyone. He always thought that it was for the best, a protection for his family. And he never took the time to think about his own feelings. But tonight was Halloween, the freaks night ! So if he was pleased so be it !

« Do you want to see what's under my veil ? » Luna teased already herself again.

Katakuri nodded without saying a word. They were on the streets, the moon was high but everyone was having fun in pubs or at home. The last kids were already in bed since long, and only bats were seen flying in the night sky. Luna slowly took back her veil.veil. Katakuri hadn’t seen her for almost two weeks. The first thing he thought was « _appetizing_ ». She hadn’t done something extravagant, just a little bit of golden makeup on her eyes, and that was all. Before Katakuri could think straight again, she kissed him on the mask lips. It was long enough to allow him to understand what was happening and he saw her shining eyes and red cheeks. 

« I really like you Katakuri. » Luna asserted with a sincere smile. 

Katakuri was at a loss. All his being was telling him that this was wrong, really wrong ! But he couldn’t take his eyes off of Luna. However he couldn’t say or do anything either. He saw the smile of Luna slowly deseaper, then she just put back her veil like if nothing had happened. She took his hand, and with a huge amount of efforts he restrained himself to not take it away. His mind and body were fighting, yet he felt relieved when he understood that Luna wasn’t going away. She even put her head against his shoulder. Tomorrow, he would have to deal with guilt and fear, but tonight he was just happy.

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Luna and Aslinn were in their living room. They had come back to their flat around eight a.m, and then they had slept until eight p.m. Now, they were eating ice cream on their sofa while telling everything that had happened.

« I guess Marco likes to take his time. » Aslinn speculated a spoon in her mouth. « He didn’t even try to kiss me. »

« Maybe you shouldn’t have done that makeup. » Luna pointed a little blasé at her friend's behaviour. « I think you both need to talk about it. »

« Meh. I can’t take that advice from you. » Aslin counter-attacked. « I’m sure you’re still nowhere with mister mask. »

« Does a kiss through a mask count? » Luna tried with a facepalm. « And I thought that the people here would be simpler than over there. » 

« I guess they are, in a way. »

« It was really a nice party, isn’t it? »

« Yeah, it was. »

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Luna entered the chalet, she was covered in snow and her cheeks were red from the cold and the excitation. It was her first time having so much fun on a ski trip. She had just spent all her day skiing with Aslinn and their friends. It was Marco who had invited them to his father’s chalet. It seemed that Whitebeard owned a lot of things, and the more surprising was that Aslinn wasn’t even dazed to see that a mountain was on the list. Luna and her didn’t even hesitate, and in less than an hour their bags had been ready. They had gone to a place called Drum. It was not a famous place, and the village was far away from their chalet. So they were more or less alone, and it was very pleasant after four months passed in town. They hadn’t really noticed it, but they were pretty exhausted from work and people. Yep, they were clearly antisocial, but they had good reasons for it. And usually they had good resilience. 

Anyway, they were not alone here. Of course Marco was there, but also Ace, Thatch, Jozu, Izo and Vista. The place was not big enough to welcome all the members of Whitebeard's clan, so they were just used to going one group at a time. It was the first year they had invited someone who wasn’t from the clan. But since Aslinn was working hard for them, they made an exception for Luna too. And maybe also because everyone could see how their little pineapple was looking at the blond girl. It was so obvious that it was cute. 

Things were going really smoothly between the two love birds, but nobody wanted to go faster. The atmosphere was quite nice, beneficating to everyone. They just spent their day skiing and eating some nice meals in front of the fireplace. They also played a lot of card games, and even made some drinking games. Luna was feeling more and more friendly with Izo who was very smart and charming. So, the two best friends were just coming back from a long ski session, and they went straight for the hot shower then the sauna. Yes, there was a sauna in the chalet. Was it really that strange? No. After knowing those guys for that long, neither Aslinn nor Luna were surprised. They were wearing only some swimsuits, but since they were the two only girls here, they had the sauna only for themselves. 

« Uuh i can’t feel my legs... » Aslinn chatted idly. « Are you feeling alright? »

Aslinn opened her eyes since she didn’t get any answer from her friend. She wasn’t even dazed when she saw Luna was sleeping on the bench. She looked exhausted and she was even drooling a little with her hairs all over her face. Aslinn sighed. Then, she put the white towel on her half naked body. After that, she just caught her phone and took a photo of her sleeping friend. A diabolic smile on her face. Once done, she just sent it to the number on top of her list. The blond girl knew that her friend really needed rest, so she just asked Vista to galently carry her to the sofa. Seeing that, Izo took a duvet and put it on her. 

« She is working hard. » Izo remarked while drinking some tea.

« A little too hard. » Aslinn sighed with a little displeasure on her face. « She is already doing her best, but there is still so much pressure on her. »

« You’re worried. » Izo stated. 

« In my life, I have only her. » Aslinn reported with her chin raised. « It’s out of the question that I let anyone bully her. »

« Except you. » Ace teased her while sitting next to Izo.

« Indeed. » Aslinn agreed. 

But, what she didn’t see was that Marco was close to them and that he had heard her declaration. He had already decided to let the things go slowly and naturally between him and Aslinn, but to hear her say that… It was a little frustrating. And even more, he felt a little stupid to have thought that things were going well between them. Yet, for her to say that she had only Luna in her life, it was like denying his existence and their relationship. Clearly, he had underestimated what she had told him on Halloween night. It seemed that his greatest enemy would be none but Luna. But he wasn’t immature, he could understand that this wasn’t for nothing. If Aslinn had said that, she had a good reason. But maybe he had to move a little more his blond ass to get things done. And steal Luna’s spot of glory. 

« So who’s up for a game? » Marco asked, finally joining them. 

The rest of the evening was very friendly. They just played, and laughed a lot. Especially when Aslinn lost for times in a row. She was so infuriated that she played with a frightening look for the rest of the time. She played dirty without even a shred of honor. Luna was laughing hard, her friend's dark side was just too great. Fortunately, she didn’t know that her friend had spent the last days taking pictures of her in embarrassing situations. And sent them to Katakuri.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Luna glared through the window. Snow was falling a little but the sun was still visible in the sky. Outdoors, she could see Aslinn, Marco and Ace who were making snowmen. Vista was with them, and if Luna had understood what was happening, he was the one who had to choose which snowman was the best. Luna was a little stunned to see Aslinn doing that kind of competition, until she saw her snowman beginning to look like a giant cake. _Of course_ , she thought with a faint smile. Yet, her smile quickly vanished while her mind began to think about something else or more precisely someone else. In fact, it was not very complicated, just very sad, and a little disappointing. Since that party for Halloween, nothing had happened between them. They saw each other at the school gate, but the only two words said were _good afternoon_ and _good bye_. She just looked at her phone with disbelief. It was obvious he wasn’t going to send her some passionate message… But still… Luna grumbled like an old lady. It really wasn’t like her, and she hated it !

« Something is bothering you. » Izu said while putting a hot chocolate in front of her. « It’s from Thatch. »

« Thank you. And… » Luna took the mug but she hesitated a little before saying what she had on her heart.

She wasn't shy or reserved, but she wasn’t that close with Izu or anyone there. Yet, she felt a little familiar with him. Quikly, she let it go and said what she had on her mind.

« There is a guy… _God,_ I sound naive... » Luna sighed. 

« There is always someone dear to us who can make us act strangely. » Izu said with a lot of wisdom.

« Can i call you sensei? » Luna asked while laughing. « But i guess you’re right. I just thought that one was enough but they had to be a second. »

« Oh and what this second one has done to make you look like an adolescent? » Izu interrogated without too much curiosity but a bit of teasing.

« Meany. » Luna pouted with half a smile. « I just don’t know what to do. Ordinary, I just go straight forward without asking questions, and I see afterward what is left. And often anything but Aslinn. Except this time... »

« You want him or her to still be there? » Izu concluded while sipping his tea. 

« Yes. » 

Just to say that it was strangely very relieving. Luna felt a little better.

« Maybe ordinary you’re doing it because you don’t care about the consequences. But it’s still your way of dealing things. So if that person isn’t still there after, it’s just because he or her wasn’t the _one_. » Izu analized. « If that person really cares about you she’ll still be there. If not, it was not the right. Obviously, it’s the scarring part. But you’re not the type to be afraid of anything, isn’t? »

« You have a psychology degree, am I right? » Luna asked, disenchanted.

Izu didn’t answer and just looked at her with a gentle smile. Luna laughed ironically.

« You’re just too right, my friend. » Luna said. « So… Who’s yours? »

« Mine what? » Izo inquired a little confused.

« Your someone dear to you. » Luna precised with a smirk. 

« My younger sister. » Izo confided without an hesitation. « I haven’t seen her for many years, since she left for another country. »

« Oh, i’m sure she’s doing great. » Luna said gently.

« I’m sure of it. She is very beautiful and strong. »

« If she’s half as beautiful as you, everyone must flirt with her. » Luna laughed.

« She is even more beautiful than me. » Izo declared with a smirk.

« Seriously?! Can i meet her?! » 

Luna forgot her past worry to focus on Izu’s sister. They talked about her for a long time until the other members came back. Without a surprise, nobody had won since the snowmen conquest had transformed into a snowball battle. They were all soaked with melted snow on their clothes and hairs. Luna laughed a lot without a shred of compassion, especially with Aslinn who seemed to be very proud of her : she had focused only on Marco and now his blond hair was a strange mess. Himself was hesitating between being annoyed by his friends or happy to see Aslinn smiling that much. But he was also a little disappointed to see that the first thing she did was to tell everything to Luna without paying him any attention. It was a little hard for his pride. At that though, he began to realize even more how bad he was smitten by her. Usually, he had her for himself while work days or when he asked her to go on some date in town. In fact, it was the first time they did something all together, if he didn’t think about the two parties. it was not easy to deal with that beginning of jealousy especially when the one concerned was clearly oblivious about it. 

« I’m going to take a shower. » Marco said a little down.

It wasn’t like him to be jealous or what, maybe it was just because he had so much fun just before, it was too hard to be back in reality. 

« Coming ~ » Aslinn said while standing up. 

« Ok. »

It took a couple of seconds to Marco to realize what Aslinn had said. His mind was so messed up that for an instant he thought that Aslinn was going to shower with him. Meanwhile, the blond girl took his arm and pressed herself against him.

« I know what you are thinking about, you pervert. » Aslinn said with a face too serious.

« I… I'm sorry. » Marco expressed while walking with her.

« You'll need to pay for your thoughts about me. » Aslinn claimed.

« To pay, yoy ? »

« Yep. Hmmm… Say, ten pastries and I'll forgive you. » Aslinn stated.

« You're thinking only about food, isn’t it ? » Marco found out with a smirk.

« Of course ! But sometimes when I'm full I think about you too. » Aslinn teased before pushing him in the bathroom and closing the door on him.

Marco stayed in shock. So… He just had to be careful that she always had her belly full and she'll always think about him? He totally could do that !

After that, everything went very peacefully and everyone enjoyed the rest of the winter vacation. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Luna went back to work at the beginning of the new year. She had not slept for a long period of time… For the last day of the year she had a party with Marco and co, and they just had a sleepless night. But after that, she had spent two days preparing the testing of her pupils. Every January, she liked to test her students to know how they were doing in their learning and so she could adjust her programm. Like that, she didn’t have any time to think about Katakuri who had just stayed silent all holidays. Ok, that wasn’t true. Last night, she had stayed awake with thoughts about him. She hated herself to be like this, but it seemed that she truly had something for him. Even so, she decided that she wouldn’t make a move, since she would have to take an appointment with him to talk about the children test results.

So, that first day of school after the new year, her work was ready but herself was feeling a little tired. Fortunately, Brûlée was very kind with her, talking lightly about their vacation. Even if it seems that the Charlotte family had stayed like always between themself. It seemed even a little sadder since only the older children had thought of doing something for the sake of the younger. Their mother didn’t seem to care. She had made plans for herself, but nothing about Christmas or even Christmas present. Luna was a little shocked. Even from where she was, children and parents were doing something for christmas. She felt a little flustered for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the kids were in a much happier state of mind than her, and slowly she began to feel better. She explained to them that the test could not be seen by their mother, that it was a tool to learn better and more. All the pupils understood it very well, and they took the test very seriously. To let them chill after that, she began a new art lesson with some light skills of comprehension and interpretation. 

However, the day didn’t end without an unexpected surprise. When she met with Katakuri at the portal, all the children stuck with them with a strange face. Luna wondered what was happening, but before she could ask, Katakuri talked to her.

« Good afternoon. » He said before giving her what it seemed to be a gift. « The younger wanted to offer something to their teacher. » Katakuri explained.

Luna stayed a little stunned. She didn’t even dare to hope about something like that, but the children had succeeded to surprise her. And she could only guess how difficult it must have been for them to ask someone to help them to buy something for a person who wasn’t family. Without a word, she opened the gift to find a very cute red scarf. It was a little fluffy and very soft, she took it to her lips without thinking. It was just perfect. The emotion made her tear up a bit, but she held it back before smiling. It was a wide and bright smile, Katakuri was very surprised to realise that it was the first time he had seen her so happy. 

« It’s the best scarf I have ever seen. » Luna said very sincerely. « Thank you, and let me hug you !»

Before the children could react, she hugged them with a lot of love, and without caring about their false scream of indignation. It was so cute to see them act like they didn’t care at all, but in fact they were caring so much it was just incredible. Katakuri looked as Luna interacted with his siblings, and for the first time he realised that no one had ever hugged him. Especially not his mother, but not even his siblings. Something that looked so casual for Luna, was something he and his siblings had never experienced and were totally clueless about. For the first time, he thought that his younger siblings were very lucky to have Luna as their teacher. Until then, even if he had to sympathize with the young woman, he had still kept in mind that the situation could only bring bad things to his family. But, at that moment, his state of mind drastically changed. 

« Thank you too. » Luna said to Katakuri.

And before he could react, she kissed him on his cheeks. Katakuri froze in place while all the children inhaled sharply. It was something really taboo what Luna had done, but since they were the only witnesses, they decided to keep it for themself. After all, the last thing they wanted was for their teacher to disappear. 

« It’s nothing. They chose it, I only bought it. » Katakuri said without a hint of emotion.

After that, they bid farewell and Luna went straight home with a light heart. She was so happy about her gift that she even slept with it. Fact that made Alsinn laugh a lot and she even took a photo. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Katakuri looked at his phone screen with a really lost expression. Some days ago he had started to get some strange photos of Luna. At first, he had thought it was Luna who had sent them to him, but the number was not hers. However, he was not the police chief only because his mother wanted it, he was very smart and his deduction skill was so sharp that sometimes it even seems that he could see in the future. So, it wasn't that hard to guess the sender was Luna’s best friend, Aslinn. He had never talked to her, but she was the only one who could take those kinds of pictures. His only question was : Was Luna aware of it? Even if he had talked more with her, he was not sure he understood her well. Worse, since the halloween party, he had just shut all his thoughts about her. He didn’t allow himself to think about her or what happened. It was all a distraction, and could only be a misunderstanding. Happiness was not for him, his mother had made sure of it. 

However, he didn’t delete the photo. He even looked at them… He just made sure to not feel anything while seeing them. It was like seeing someone he didn’t even know. But, it was for the best. 

« Grand frère Katakuri, what are you doing? » A young woman asked.

She was very beautiful and cute with her long light brown hair and her big brown eyes. She was younger than him, around twenty year, and her name was Pudding Charlotte. He liked his sister because he felt close to her. Like him, she had a physical default which had made them even more despicable at their mother's eyes. 

« I’m coming. » He answered while putting his phone on the living room table.

Pudding looked at him with an indescribable look. Katakuri didn’t notice it, since he was focused on his own thoughts. His sister had made dinner for them, since his two twins were away for some family business. His sister had taken advantage of the situation and come to spend a few days in their apartment. It was well known that Katakuri was the one who cared the most to his younger siblings even if he was doing so in a very stoic way. Of course, Katakuri knew the real purpose of Pudding, but he never made a comment about it. Only for that, she was really grateful. Without his brother, she would have really felt alone and hopeless. It was partly for that that she was a little suspicious about the way Katakuri stayed on his phone. Usually he picked it up only for work, but since she had come he had checked it more than once. Obviously she had heard about the new teacher in their school, and she was wondering if that damn woman was so shameful that she would persecute his brother. But, for now, she couldn’t do anything so she just served him and they ate in peace.

It was around four days later that Pudding found a way to investigate properly. Katakuri went to take a shower after his work. It was late, and he was feeling tired. He didn’t notice the satisfaction on Pudding's face, and just headed to the bathroom. He was so worn out that his mind began to think without any restrain. When he closed his eyes under the hot water, he saw a flash of red. That damn scarf… He had lied a little… The young one had asked him to go buy a present in their place. They couldn’t go outside, and they had no idea of what they could offer. They seemed so desperate about it… They had learned that other pupils were doing that and were feeling quite distressed to not be able to do the same. So, he had wandered in the shops and when he had found the scarf he had instantly thought that it would be perfect with her dark hairs, adding a little of color… Katakuri forced himself to stop thinking about it. It was completely useless, he had just helped his family like always. He couldn’t begin to lie to himself with some daydreams. Luna could never be a part of his family, and for the simple reason that he was a monster. His face was so disgusting that nobody in his family could look at him without a mask. He couldn’t even say he couldn’t think about Luna because of his mother, the first obstacle was himself. And that, he couldn’t simply never change it.

When Katakuri exited the shower, his mood was even worse than when he had entered. But, when he took his towel, he heard some voice through the bathroom door. His sister should be alone so someone had to be there with her. He quickly placed his towel around his hips before putting on one of his masks. 

« Who’s here? » Katakuri asked with a hard voice since he was thinking that someone had come to bully his sister.

At that moment, his eyes met those of Luna. Her bright and light blue eyes were not like usually, [...].

But, before saying anything, Luna slapped abruptly Pudding. Katakuri was so dazed that his only thought at that instant was that if Luna could do that without his sister having the time to react, so that teacher should have some great physical training. 

« I think Katakuri is old enough to tell me what he has to say. » Luna coldly stated. 

« How dare you? » Pudding exclaimed while trying to do the same.

However, this time Katakuri was ready and before things got out of hands, he just blocked his sister with his own arm. He hadn’t grabbed her or anything, he didn’t want to harm her. She looked even more furious when he did it.

« Why are you protecting her?! She is not family ! » Pudding yelled.

« She is the teacher of our younger siblings. » Katakuri recalled without a hint of emotion on his face or his voice.

Still, he didn’t notice the expression on Luna’s face, she was looking hurt for a short fraction of second but then only disbelief was left. 

« What happened… Luna? » Katakuri asked finally.

Pudding seemed close to shout out of frustration and injustice, but she managed to control herself. She hadn’t survived until today without knowing how to control her emotions.

« It’s nothing. » Luna calmly spoke. « I just went here because you said it in your text. But obviously it wasn’t you. »

She had said it while looking at him with zero restraint, and Katakuri remembered that he was almost naked at the exception of his mask and his towel around his hips. Of course, he needed a lot more to feel embarrassed, however the way Luna was looking at him… Well, it was with a lot of interest and a chill way a little disarming.

« Nevermind. I have something very important to talk about to you. Just come to my flat tomorrow, after lunch. » Luna requested letting show her worry for the first time. « It’s about the test results. »

« Ok i’ll come. » Katakuri simply agreed. 

Pudding didn’t say a word, she was beginning to understand that something was going on between those two. She wasn’t childish to the point of saying that they were having an affair, and it really wasn’t like his brother, however they were some kind of profound trust. Something different that their family had. 

« Good bye then. »

And like that, the dark haired woman had left. The two Charlotte stayed silent for a moment. Katakuri didn’t know what to say to his sister, and he had some trouble to understand what had happened while he was in the shower. 

« Give me back my phone. » He ordered.

« Tch. I did that for you. » Pudding said with a lot of bad faith but she still handed it over. 

Katakuri quickly looked at it. There were two news messages, one from Luna who was asking him if they could meet soon for an important matter, and the other from him but through his sister bidding, saying that she could come now to his apartment with the address on as a bonus. The man felt very tired. He knew that all this situation was not a good idea, but it was only getting worse. Pudding medling was only a consequence, still he had to remember her that he was the one in charge.

« I don’t know what you were thinking. » He began with a hard look. « But she is our sibling's teacher. We need her. »

« Brûlée and Flambée were doing very well without her meddling ! » Pudding rejected with a little too much truth in her words. « I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted. But I can deal with you lying to me, however lying to you will only lead you to be even more sad. »

Her choice of words wasn’t innocent. She already knew that her brother wasn’t happy, but she just had never said it until then. She didn’t know if she was more angry to him or that damn woman. 

« You’re not making any sense. » Katakuri simply put while going to change himself.

« For someone that old, you’re not that smart. » Pudding fumed. « Whatever ! I’m going to sleep at Sanji’s place, I can't see you like that. »

And without another word she just took her handbag and left the place. Katakuri stood in place without understanding why everything had gone like that. He was feeling so angry but he had nowhere to vent it. It was so frustrating ! He just went to the bathroom and did the only thing he knew could make him think straight at each time : he looked at his monstrous face in the mirror. It was so disgusting and disturbing, how could anyone like that? Even himself was only feeling revulsion against himself. Nobody will ever accept him, it was just like that. Gradually, he began to retrieve his cool. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Luna’s Saturday began a little gloomily. She had spent her evening eating some chocolate and drinking beer with Aslinn. She had told her everything that had happened with Pudding and her best friend wasn’t that surprised.

« I have talked a little with Luffy’s group. » Aslinn explained. « There’s some history between them and Big Mum’s clan. »

« Seriously? » Luna sighed. « I have more and more the feeling that this vicious person is a pain in the ass. »

« You have no idea. Pudding was meant to marry Sanji for some nasty business between their families, however she had to kill him the moment they were married. The only thing Big Mum couldn’t predict was that her daughter fell in love with Sanji. After that, she didn’t kill him and even helped him to flee. She succeeded in making Mama think that she had done it not in her own free will, but she kept on seeing him secretly after that.»

« Is there only one place in that country where people are not sadist and monstrous? » Luna asked with disbelief.

« Do you want the truth or a lie? » Aslinn inquired while drinking.

« Sometimes, I wonder if a lie wouldn’t be better. »

« Ask Katakuri then, his whole family seems to live in a day dream to not see the atrocities of their mother. » Aslinn claimed. 

Luna thought a bit about what her friend had said, and she had some difficulties falling asleep. It all sounded a little too true. She couldn’t allow Pudding to bully her, as Brûlée and Flambée, however she felt a little of sympathy toward them. Maybe, if she hadn’t succeeded in escaping here with Aslinn, she would have ended like them. 

So, the next morning she woke up late in the morning, around noon. A shower helped her to look a little bit more human and she grabbed some cookies to eat. Aslinn had already fled the apartment to see Thatch who had invented a new sort of dessert. How could her friend resist that? 

It wasn’t long after that when she heard her door’s belt rang. It was obviously Katakuri and she went to open without thinking too much. 

« Good… Morning. » Katakuri said with a short pause when seeing the young woman.

It was Saturday, so he was wearing just a simple dark vest and dark pants, but Luna was wearing what was really looking like… A pijama. She had a big tee-shirt to her knees and that was… It.

« Hello, come. »

Even Katakuri could notice that she wasn’t in a good mood, but he couldn’t feel concerned with her. He did his best to ignore some strange emotions, and followed her in her living room. It was the first time he went here, but it was feeling very comfy and nice. Everything had been chosen to be comfortable and nice-looking, it was very pleasant. 

« You can sit there. » She said while pointing to the sofa when she sat in front of him. « I’m going to go directly to the point. »

Luna took out the pupils’ test and she put one in front of Katakuri. 

« It’s De-Chat’s test. » She explained. « His results have dropped a lot since the beginning of the year. I was hoping it would be better after winter break, but I was wrong. I feel that he’s not well in his body. »

Katakuri felt flustered when hearing that. De-Chat was very kind and loving, but… He wasn’t surprised to hear that. 

« I see that you’re not that shocked. » Luna pointed with a dark expression. « He won’t talk to me about it and I think that’s not a good idea to tell it to BIg Mum. Maybe you could do something about that before she noticed something. »

Luna was clearly hitting the bottom of her mood, she couldn’t get close to Katakuri and now she couldn’t help one of her pupils, she was feeling quite depressed. She half tried to hide it, but she was just too tired to put much effort on it. Katakuri wouldn’t say anything either way, so why do it ? Ok, it was bad if she began to think like that. 

« Why are you like that? »

First rule of Luna : being straightforward was the solution to every problem in life. Second rule : regrets were for dead people.

« What do you mean? » Katakuri asked in return.

Clearly, he didn’t understand but also he didn’t want to answer some personal questions. It could begin to be too hard to ignore his feelings and emotions.

« Why are you doing everything to protect your siblings but nothing to be happy yourself ? » Luna developed without an hesitation.

Katakuri could do nothing but just bite the bullet. That girl was damn too straightforward with his questions. It was not like him to just leave and ignore her, but answering her was not an option neither. 

« It’s like that. » He said finally. « Someone needs to protect them, and I don’t deserve to be protected. »

He realised that he had spoken when he saw Luna stand up very abruptly. She passed over the little table, and looked at him with so much determination in her eyes that he felt that he couldn’t look away.

« That’s bulleshit ! It’s not up to you to decide that shit ! » She stated without yelling but with a strong voice. « You know what? I won’t give you a choice. I’ll protect you ! And I'll date you ! And I won't take no as an answer. »

She was so infuriated by his words that she didn’t even hesitate or felt a bit embarrassed. However, Katakuri was so deep in shock that he felt his mind go _boom_. His brain was desperately trying to be rational and logical, but something he thought dead in him began to awake. He felt an incredible urge grow in him like a crazy fire and without thinking he grabbed Luna arms with all his strength.

« Are you out of your mind? » He yelled. « There is nothing good about me, nothing worth protecting and even less to like ! I’m a fucking monster ! You don’t even know me ! »

He went nuts, but Luna didn’t even flinch. She even got closer to him, until her chest touched his. At that instant, his already dead brain noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

« So show me who you are. » She taunted him.

Katakuri felt his brain leave his skull, and without thinking he let go of Luna and grabbed his mask. Just when he was about to take it off, Luna quickly stopped him by putting her hands on his.

« I didn't mean that. » She explained with a smile before he could say anything. « I just want you to let me know you more and to try to be a little bit happier. If one day you want to show me your face I'll be glad, but I don't need to see your face to love you. Or do you think that I'm the kind of person to judge on the physical ? »

Katakuri restrained himself to say that person like that was all he was used to but he couldn't help to feel a lot of relief by her attitude. Hell, he wasn't ready at all to show his face again. Last time his sister had been defigurated. However, the way Luna was looking at him, and the things she was saying to him, he just wanted to be selfish for once and just agree with her. Maybe just for once… Just for once he could make a choice only for himself and don't care about the consequences? 

« I… »

It was still too hard for him to say what he was feeling. After all, years of self restraint and the time spent to bury every bit of emotion or feelings, he couldn't just be a normal human being again. Could Luna be really okay with that ? 

« You just need to say yes. Luna said with a smirk. I'll protect you don't worry. »

He was feeling the heat of Luna's hands on his. He slowly grabbed them, discovering the pleasant feeling of holding someone’s hands. He felt a new urge he couldn't clearly identify but his mask was in his way. They got close to each other, and he noticed that Luna's respiration was a little messy, and her cheeks a little red. Something great was going on and even him could see it. It was incredible, and for once he didn't want it to stop.

« Yo Luna ! You should try it, it's just amazing !! Aslinn shouted while entering the flat without even a pause. »

She glared at her friend and Katakuri for a couple of seconds.

« Don't look at me like that Katakuri. I won't give you some, it's only for Luna. » She said while protecting the pastry like her own child. 

« Really sometimes I want to strangle you. » Luna stated casually while looking at her friend.

« Yeah that’s called love. » Aslinn remarked. 

Katakuri looked at the two girls and thought internally : _I’m pretty sure that’s not that._ He hoped that Aslinn could run fast. However, after some friendly fighting, Luna just swallowed all the cake with a demonic laugh. 

« You haven’t even tasted it. » Aslinn pouted. 

« You deserved it. » Luna claimed with a smirk. « Your timing was so bad that it was suspicious ! »

« Next time just put a sign on the door ! »

« You won’t even look at it. »

« … True. »

Aslinn raised her chin with a lot of disdain before going to the kitchen to wash the plate. Meanwhile, Luna glared sideway to Katakuri who hadn’t moved an inch. 

« Are you going to say like this forever? » She teased with an ironic smile. 

The man went to her without a word. He looked in her eyes, maybe he was trying to find her flaws, or maybe he was looking to find his courage, but anyway when he talked again, it was to say :

« Yes. »

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Luna was doing a lot better. Now that she could focus only on one thing, everything was for the best. It might seem a little odd for a teacher but she was the kind of doing some plans long ago, thus she could only do one thing at a time. Aslinn was the exact opposite, with her job she had to check a lot of things at the same time, and oddly enough she liked it a lot. When her head was crawling with ideas, that was the best. So, they were both quite happy. The new year had begun for quite some time, and the winter had already ended. The spring was here, and the flowers and the birds were there too. 

For now, they were both into Whitebeard's house for dinner. Thatch had made a sumptuous meal enough to feed an army. Which was logicial when you knew that Whitebeard’s sons were indeed enough to build an army. Some were not always at the house, either working far away or traveling around the world. However, there were so many here that they needed a second house. In fact, the ones here were the youngest or the ones needed to take care and to protect their old father. 

So the dinner was pretty lively with some pop music and a nice atmosphere. Everyone was happy and cheerful. Aslinn was acting very intimate with everyone, after all she knew them very well, and even Luna was quite familiar with them. Especially with Ace and Izu. Ace was younger but funnier where Izu was more thoughtful and cunning. He had a profound understanding of people and their mind, Luna really liked to talk with him. 

Since Luna was way more peaceful, she at least had the time to look at what was happening around her. Like that, she noticed how Marco and Aslinn we’re living their life. And it was quite a mess. Everyone could have thought that they were the perfect couple since both of them we’re pretty simple and honest. At least, it was way easier than Katakuri and his over complicated family. But that was underestimating Marco and his good will along with Aslinn and her simple-minded innocence. In a nutshell, Aslinn and Marco were awkward as hell to look. The worst part, surely, was that everything went from good intentions. Marco had overcome Luna’s importance in Aslinn life, so overall he was very happy and satisfied. But without him noticing, their relationship just stayed stagnant and nothing changed in a couple of months. For Aslinn, she just thought it was pretty normal. The only couple she knew was her parents. And it was really not a good example. Or maybe depending for what. Anyway, she was happy, Marco was happy so everyone was happy?

In fact, the way the things were going, Luna was giving a month maybe two to Marco before starting a depression. At best. If he kept being a nice and compre guy, other ways he would just begin to pressure Aslinn. For now, Marco was letting enough space to his girlfriend, but so much that Luna wasn't even sure he had touched her even once during the evening. It was even worse than before they began dating. Obviously, Luna understood his will, but it was not the best way. She didn't know him well, but it seems that he wasn't not a pro about healthy relationships.

She decided to help him out, for the sake of her best friend. She followed him to the garden while the others were beginning a poker party. He was just looking at the moon, the air just enough cold to help him cool his mind. 

« It's not that simple eh? » Luna said casually.

She herself just looked at the night sky, really liking the odor of the night and all the little muffled noises. It was like nobody could witness them, and their freedom was at its peak.

« What are you talking about ? » Marco asked without that much of a surprise.

After all these months, he had become pretty accustomed to those two girls odd mind process. 

« Dating Aslinn. » Luna clarified. « If it's what you're doing anyway. »

« That was pretty mean yoy! » Marco exclaimed obviously hurt in his feelings.

« You need to open your eyes big boy. Maybe Aslinn can live like that forever, but you, you can't. And the day she'll notice it, you'll break her heart. » Luna explained.

« You took a little too big for someone half as old as me. »

« Eh ! You have not even ten years more. » Luna sulked. « If you don't want my advice just tell me and I'll make it quick ! »

« I was too short tempered… Sorry…» Marco excused looking really sorry and a little tortured. « I thought I was doing a better job at hiding it, yoy. » 

« I'm pretty sure the only one who doesn't know is Ace…. Apart from Aslinn of course. » Luna teased. 

« I don't know if my pride we'll survive that yoy. »

« You don't need your pride to love. »

Marco looked at Luna with a dazed look like " _that was too profound dude!"_ and she looked back at him like _"I know right ?!"_ and the charmed was dead. 

« Ok so what's the problem in your opinion? »

« Talk.To.Her. » She spelled it like if it was as obvious as the moon. « It's the basic of a healthy relationship damn it ! Why is nobody ever talking ?! »

Marco felt a little distressed facing a Luna becoming angrier and angrier.

« Obviously she has not a damn clue about physical relationships and clearly doesn't need them either ! But you do ! So you need to clear that out with her, state what are the things you need and she needs to be happy. » 

« Are you a relationship gourou? »

« My boyfriend is Katakuri _duh_. »

« Ow…. »

It didn’t take much longer to convince Marco to go talk to Aslinn as soon as possible, after all he was a big guy and he genuinely loved her. After that, Luna and him just went back with the other and they spent the night playing games and drinking alcohol. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Katakuri had always seen his life going on without him saying anything or making any real choice. After all, even covering his face had been pressured by his family and other people hurting them. He was okay with that, for a long time. And after that, it became just too convenient and he was used to it. But even if he had gave up on life, it seems that life hadn’t given up on him, and its missionary took the shape of a young woman called Luna. It was so unexpected and not deserved, that he couldn’t understand why she would do so much to try and be close to him. And, he could understand even less why he was letting her do that. Ok, maybe because he didn’t have a choice. She was a little dominating. 

However… For the first time, he got to enjoy some precious and unique time with someone who wasn’t his family and wasn’t behaving with him like if he was a monster or expendable pawn. Maybe it could even have been more, if only he could accept Luna’s feelings. But it was too hard and agonizing. Now that he had more than he had had all his life, he couldn’t endure the idea of losing it all. 

Even like that, he had something else in mind. Since the end of winter vacation, De-Chat mood had dropped worryingly. He wasn’t even talking to his sister Normande, and his grades were worse and worse. That news was not known by Big Mum thanks to Luna and Brûlée who helped her to hide it. Even Flambée was doing his best. However, it wasn’t hard to understand why De-Chat was in that state of mind, but it was harder to do something to help him. Katakuri knew even before talking to him : De-Chat was physically different from the other children. Even if it was something a little common in their family, it was even more discriminate than in the society. Katakuri had experienced it, and it was the turn of De-Chat. If he couldn’t make it work by himself, he wouldn’t be able to live with them and be useful to their Mama. Katakuri understood that very well, the problem was making Luna understand that too. 

For now, he hadn’t brought up the subject. He was selfishly enjoying her presence by his sides, at least until she understood how monstrous he was. It was around that time that Luna came to visit him at his flat. Since they were more or less together (more less than more but whatever), she went once or twice to his flat and she had even met his twin brothers. It was sometimes easier to talk about school or just to hang out quietly when Marco and co were at Luna’s apartment. This time, she was just coming to give him the latest results of De-Chat. Oven and Daifuku were there, and Katakuri was hoping that they would remain chill. Even if at the moment he had talked about Luna's arrival, they just teased him to no end. 

« So how are things going with Miss Luna? ~ » Daifuku said with a lot of disgusting connotation in his voice and look.

« Just let him be Daifuku, our brother is too timid for that. » Oven said only half helping him. 

Katakuri just ignored them. In all those years, they had shared everything, but girls talk was just too much. Daifuku had a very special way of dealing with women, and it was not to the taste of Katakuri. And he even suspected Oven to be different too, since he had seen how he looked at the young baker woman on their street. 

« Good evening everyone. » Luna said when entering the apartment. 

The door had been left open, and nobody missed how she looked at Katakuri with a kind and soft look before turning toward the two other men with a more polite way. 

« Good evening. » Katakuri answered. 

Oven looked at his brother and his naive look was just too much and he had to hold back his laugh. However, Daifuku wasn’t that kind, and his way of showing affection was way more nasty and questionable. 

« So Luna? Have you already fucked my brother? » Daifuku asked with a torv smile while going over her before Katakuri. 

« How old are you? » Luna replicated without even an emotion on her face except for a lot of judgment.

« Old enough to pleasure a woman. » Daifuku replicated not even a shred of shame. 

(If Aslinn had been there, she would have thrown up in disgust, preferably on Daifuku shoes.)

« Or maybe he hasn't even shown you his face? Tt-tt Katakuri, that’s really bad ! You have to show her ! » He continued while grabbing his brother when he passed by him.

Katakuri didn’t really have the time to react, or it was more like he hadn’t expected his brother to act so out of control. Oven was a little further, and closer from the kitchen, furthermore of their oldest brother couldn’t handle Daifuku’s teasing, he could really do nothing for him. The two twin brothers were struggling a little while Luna was looking at them with A LOT of disbelief : _was this really happening? Just how messed up was their family ?!_

« Stay still Katakuri ! I’m doing that for you, i’m sure you want to know her reaction too ! » Daifuku grunted.

His speech earned an unexpected reaction : Oven went by his side and helped him. He was looking as confused as Katakuri, but some devil had possessed him as he was thinking that like this maybe he could too know how a girl stranger to their family could react to their strangeness. Luna was so shocked that she just let it be without even finding what to say. And like that, they succeed in tearing up Katakuri’s mask. The time was suspended. Luna just stared blankly at the mask pieces falling to the floor. Her gaze then went up without thinking but before she could even see something, she covered her eyes with her hands. 

« Did you really get a brain when you were born Daifuku?! » Luna blew up while still covering her eyes. « And you Oven are you proud of yourself? You're just two depictable adults ! How could you do that to your own twin brother?! You don’t deserve him ! You don’t even deserve to share the air he breathes ! »

(At that moment she knew that she was really mad, but it was too late to go back. Now, she just will have to say all she has on her heart.)

« Be happy my hands are busy ! If not I would take care of giving you the spanking of your life ! And the day will come when I'll do it ! You know what? I’m sick of you and your family, except Kata, so don’t be surprised when retribution will come. »

And in those last words, she just left the apartment, leaving the resultats on the spot. 

« I think i just made Katakuri’s girlfriend angry. » Daifuku said with an indifferent tone. 

« Just shut up Daifuku. » Oven replicated with a dejected face. « Are you alright Katakuri? »

It was obvious that the ginger one was feeling at least a little guilty about his behaviour, unlike his shaved brother. 

« Leave me alone. » Katakuri said between his gritted teeth. 

His face was dark and disturbing, even more now than his mask was off. Daifuku looked at him with a smirk which wasn’t hiding his disgust toward his monstrous face, even Oven couldn’t be indiffirent since he hadn’t seen it since a long time. It just made Katakuri even more mad. He just pushed Daifuku with all his force making him fall on the ground then he ran into his chamber to hide. He was so infuriated against his brothers but even more against himself. Because, when he was struggling with Daifuku, he just thought that maybe it wasn't that bad an idea. Maybe like that, that strange dream would come to an end for good. But Luna's reaction… He muffled an angered shout. Then he touched his face with his fingers. Without even seeing it he knew how monstrous it was. At that moment he felt so much despair than he could barely breathe. All this shit was going too far, he had to put an end to it.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

« _That son of a bitch did whaaaaat?_ »

_Since that day, Aslinn went on a personal war against Daifuku._

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Aslinn looked at Luna venting about men’s bullshit. Since she was mostly in agreement with her, she just watched the show while eating banana popcorn (one of Thatch’s new recipes of course). At the same time, she began to think about how she would make Daifuku’s life an hell on earth. And she had some nice and nasty idea… A devilish smile appeared on her lips, but Luna was too busy to see it. At that moment, she door rang. It was saturday and they weren’t waiting for someone. 

Since Luna was still not over her venting, Aslinn went to open the door with phlegm. When she saw who it was, her devilish smile became even bigger.

« Oy Luna ! » She called out. « You’re date is here. And i just remembered something i had to do ! I don’t know when i’ll be back, i’ll just send a message ! »

Before Luna could even understand what was happening, Aslinn had already grabbed her bag and fled the place. Luna felt a little at loss when she ended up face to face with Katakuri. The big man seemed a little awkward, like he couldn’t even talk. Even with what had happened two days ago, she couldn’t just ignored him and let him emotionally drawn in front of her. 

« Come and sit. »

It was a little strange. Luna thought that they looked like if the last months hadn’t happened. And it was really not a pleasant feeling. Katakuri was just sitting in front of her, without saying a world, it was as if it asked all his forces to just be there. Luna tried to keep bottled up her anger.

« Are you okay? »

 _Ok… Maybe she didn't have that much anger. But it wasn’t her fault if this man could only let her feel concerned !_ Katakuri seemed a little surprised too and for the first time since he had come, he looked directly at her with his purple eyes. 

« I can’t do this anymore. » Katakuri revealed. 

His voice was so rough and hard, Luna was freezing on it in place of his words. When she finally understood, she looked blankly at him. A part of her was thinking that it was it… Katakuri had officially dumped her, but another part didn’t want to accept that with his personality, he could just give up like this. 

« What do you mean? » She asked.

« I… I can’t keep pretending that everything is normal. » Katakuri tried to put words on his feelings for the first time in his life. « I can’t accept all this… When you haven’t even seen my... face. » 

Finally, it seemed that the event with Daifuku had unexpectedly given Katakuri some courage or more like despair to face his physical appearance. However, Luna was a little uneasy about it. She didn’t know if it was really ok for Katakuri to be forced like that, and she didn’t know exactly where her place was in all that. She couldn’t make him do one thing or the other. She could just support him either way. 

« It’s your decision. » Luna simply put. 

Katakuri nodded slightly before putting his hands on his mask’s elastics. When he did that, it was like a surge of insecure emotion just flowed over him. He froze without finding the force to take his mask off. He was already at the bottom of his life, he had nothing. But still, he couldn’t stand to let Luna see his face. If she too would find him monstrous, it would mean that what his mother had always said was true. His life would lose all his worse, and his future would be locked away forever. At that moment, his mind was only capable of imagining the look of disgust on Luna’s face. He could even already hear her screams and insults. 

« I’m here Kata. »

Luna’s voice was close to him, and he realised that she had come over him to kiss his forehead. 

« You don’t have to force yourself, and I already told you that I'll always be there for you. Don’t worry. » 

Katakuri’s mind went blank while drowning in Luna’s blue eyes. All that love and care was surrounding him, keeping his fears away. Without thinking, he just put out his mask. 

Luna helped herself without restrain and just glared at him. _What did you expect?_ She knew him for almost eight months ! And for the first time she could see his face, so there was no way she would keep herself to look at it thoroughly ! For Katakuri, it was clearly harder to be inspected like that by two greedy blue eyes. Maybe she was thinking of a way to dump him nicely now she had seen him? Of course, Luna was like a million year away from that kind of thinking. She felt mostly curious and intrigued. After all, she could be all open-minded she wanted, but it was really her first time seeing someone like Katakuri. He had two old scars which went to the corner of his lips to his cheeks, it wasn’t ugly or what, it was just scars. Then, he had four big and pointy teeths which were sticking out of his mouth. That was the part which was the most intriguing for Luna. She stared at them with a sudden urge to poke them. 

« Sorry it was too tempting. » She said her tongue sticking out with not even 1% of real guilt in her when she began to just poke at his tooth.

Katakuri was just looking at her with his mind bugging. Was she making fun of him? Was it worse or not than her crying out of disgust ? He kept his mouth shut, even if he had taken out his mask, his mouth closed was still a little less disgusting then when it was opened. Of course, he should have guessed that Luna wouldn't react like he had thought.

« Hm it's pretty out of the ordinary. » Luna recognized. « But it's not ugly or anything. It's even quite the opposite… »

« The opposite? » Katakuri replicated without thinking.

He had opened his mouth, and Luna could see that all his teeth were pointy, even if only four were really sticking out. His mouth was also a little disproportionate, opening too wind but it only made him look… Really exciting. Yep. She was a lost case. But, she couldn't change herself so she just kissed him wildly.

« What are you doing? » Katakuri said with a loud voice full of incomprehension.

He had pushed her back, making Luna feel a little surprised and confused.

« Sorry Kata.» She finally understood. « I shouldn't have kissed you without asking. I just felt a little too... excited. »»

Katakuri didn't know what was making him feel worse : that she didn't even fantasize the idea of him being disgusting or the fact she openly said that she found him exciting. He felt something lingering in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to be led by some naive hope.

« Stop pretending. »

He was feeling sore, like the kiss had drowned all his force and willfulness. But he was still shocked to see how Luna was looking at him. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were carrying so much heat that it was almost burning, and she was biting her lips like to refrain herself to kiss him more. He was so not used to being looked at like that, that it took him a couple of seconds to understand what it was meaning. _Could she… really… ??_ There was only one way to know it for sure… Katakuri confusedly thought that she couldn't pretend for too long. So he stopped to push her back, and let her kiss him again. 

It was like he was caught in a tempest. All the sensations were so intense and brighter, it was overwhelming. His mind couldn’t hold it, and slowly his barriers faded away. Luna’s feelings were so obvious that himself was powerless against it. She was kissing him like if her life was depending on it, and her blue eyes were shining like he had never seen it. 

« You’re really doing it from your own volition? » Katakuri said without thinking. 

For once, it was his own thoughts he had just said, without any filter, it was clearly what was on his mind in that instant. 

« Duh? What nonsense are you spouting? » Luna asked.

She was staring at him with a smirk. 

« You’re just lucky that you’re so hot, otherwise i would have to punish you for hiding that gorgeous face of yours. »

Katakuri blinked twice before letting a smile blossomed on his face for the first time. It was a little uneasy and odd, but Luna thought that was the hottest thing she had never seen. It was really sincere and charming. Luna was like literally drawn to him, she slowly went on his knees without losing eye contact. For Katakuri, it was like his own body wouldn’t listen to him, and even his own mind was beginning to be powerless against that woman and her words. Gradually, his last restrains faded away. He felt a growing heat flow from his body to his head and he grabbed Luna in his embrace without thinking. She just smiled even brighter, if it was even possible, and they resumed kissing without bothering about anything anymore. Luna was just truly amazed to see a completely different Katakuri. She had a profound and complete understanding that he wouldn’t be like this forever, so she really wanted to make this last the longest possible. She looked at his red chicks, his uncertain smile, and his eyes blissful, it was really an heartmoving view. 

🍋🍋 It’s time for some lemon drink ! 🍋🍋

Their kiss became more and more passionate, since their minds were already far away in oblivion. Katauri hands were grabbing compulsively Luna’s muffin-top, while she was taking his head in her hands, tangling her fingers in his mauve hair. His mouth was so large that she had the feeling he could eat her in one bit, but it only made her even more excited. She was taken aback when she felt his tongue in her mouth, it was so big that she felt totally overwhelmed. Her cheeks were burning like another part of her anatomy, she subconsciously began rubbing herself on Katakuri’s legs. The man was already having a hard time controlling himself, but Luna was clearly doing nothing to help him. He had already given up some of his restraints, and he was about to send to hell the rest of them. He sat up straight, and roughly grabbed Luna’s black hair to kiss her greedly. He heard her moan a little, and his mind went totally blank. 

The instant after that, they were in Luna’s chamber and their clothes had already disappeared. Luna was obviously busy kissing him every part of his giant body and he was just feeling so loved that it was mind-blowing. He took her breast in his big hands and the nipples were licked and bitten until Luna forcefully took possession of his mouth again. She was really letting her other hand caress his body. He was feeling his cock itched at every movement, but he took on him to make last that instant. He also let his hands wander on her body, finding quickly the good spots which made her lovely reacts. He was feeling so greedy that he couldn’t even control himself or his face, but Luna didn’t seem to care at all. She just looked at him with the same heat in her glare, and she kept caressing him. He wanted to make her, his so bad ! It was driving him crazy. When Luna pressed herself against him, her woman hood against his, he just lost his last restrain. Without even a warning he went on her and looked hungrily to her face tensed by it. Her moan was so loud that it made him want to hear it again and again ! He began to move his hips with hard and strong moves, adjusting himself with Luna’s reaction. She was so red, and her eyes were half-closed with pleasure, all her face was a mess. But he wasn’t better, he’s mouth was loose because of his eagerness and he was even drooling a little, his eyes were like two predators looking at their prey. 

« Scream for me ! » He asked greedly without even thinking. « Say my name! »

His words only made her moan even louder, he put two fingers in her mouth and she just grabbed his arms with half pleasure and struggle. He loved to see her like that so much that he went even harder in her. The sound of their bodies meeting was clapping but it couldn’t hide those made by Katakuri and Luna. Because even if she was moaning, his grunts were as loud as hers ! He took her hair in his other other without letting off her mouth with the other. Like that he resumed kissing her without anysense in his action. He was totally letting his voracious self dictate his moves, and Luna was responding only too well to hit. She was moving her body in accordance with him, always faster and harder. And her tongue was desperately trying to lick both his fingers and his overwhelming tongue. 

« Ahh ! Kata ! Kata ! » Luna began to shout at least.

« Say my name ! » He ordered again completely driven crazy by her.

« Katakuri ! Please harder !! »

He obediently pulled out her hair, making her bend her body, since he was tall he could easily still kiss her in that position. But he importantly could trust tougher in her, and he gave all he had without any restrain. He began to groan so loud, but Luna was moaning half as loudly. Just when he was feeling his bliss coming, Luna suddenly let out a little scream before all her body tightened up. Katakuri felt his cock being squeezed so hard that he came hard with overwhelming pleasure. 

🍋🍋 And there is no more to drink… Until next time ! 🍋🍋

Katakuri felt himself fall on Luna. When he realised that, he wanted to move, but she forcelluly made him stay.

« Huggy. » She said like a bossy child. 

Maybe in another state he would have made some protestation, but after what had happened, he just stayed like that. After all feeling her under him like that, it was a little frightening to see how she felt fragile and strong at the same time. Maybe he was a fool, maybe he had made a terrible mistake, but at that very moment he was truly happy. 

« I love seeing your smile. » Luna said while caressing his scars with a lovefull look.

Katakuri reacted without thinking and he hid his face. He felt so confused at that instant, just when he thought he had overcome his fear, but still he couldn't get himself to show his face to Luna. The peaceful and blissful instant was frozen by him, making him feel even more wrath against himself.

« It's okay." Luna said while gently patting his head. "We can just take a step at a time. »

Emotion just urged forth in his throat, and his eyes were hitching half as bad as his chest. But he also felt so relieved that he just pressed himself against her, hugging her desperately. And in his mind he just kept repeating the words he couldn't bring himself to say out loud _you're mine, I will never let you go._

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The first thing Aslinn did was to go straight to the Charlotte triplet’s apartment. She already knew the address, but she had never put a foot there. It was a very modern and wealthy looking place, with a strong informatic security. But, it wasn’t entirely unknown to her. After she had checked what she wanted, she just went to the Thousand Sunny pub. It was still a little early in the day, but since it was the week-end, the place was only a little crowded. There were some regulars, but it wasn’t intense. Aslinn had learned to be more used to people, so she didn’t feel uneasy. 

Nami was at the counter, and she gently told her where to find Sanji. The waiter was taking a pause in the backyard, and Aslinn joined him. She wasn’t used to the cigarette’s odor, but he gallantly put it in a certain way so she wouldn’t have the smoke on her. 

« To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? » Sanji asked with a charming smile.

« I need your help Sanji. » Aslinn revealed without any hesitation. 

« I would do anything to help such a beautiful woman like you ! » Sanji ensured.

Since Aslinn wasn’t really used to romantic relationships, she wasn’t too shocked by his behaviour. Luckily for him, since Luna would have been a lot less permissive. Especially since they both knew that Sanji was in a relationship with Pudding. 

« I need you to do something for me, don’t worry i’ll give you something worth your trouble. »

After that, she clearly explained to him what she wanted, and once she was certain he had understood, she gave him a new Thatch’s ganache recipe (which was Pudding’s favorite food). Sanji was so happy that he went straight to his home to try it (Nami will later kill him for that). Since Aslinn had done what she wanted there, she then went to see Francky. From the Thousand Sunny group, he was the one she knew less. But she really needed his skills in informatics. He was really lively and quite funny, and he didn’t ask anything in return, just saying that it was funny enough to do it. His way of thought gave Aslinn a new idea, Franky just laught really hard when he heard it. So, with that, it was done.

The next thing needed her to go somewhere else. Without too much surprise, she ended up at Whitebeard's house. The building was still lacking in refinement, but there was another being built just aside. The exterior was finished even if there wasn’t any paint or coating, except the bare concrete. Yes, it was Aslinn’s project. For now, she was focusing on making the different rooms and decorations. It was a little longer since she needed her clients to agree on everything since it was for their own use. Anyway, it was the week-end so she wasn’t there for that purpose. 

« Hello. »

Aslinn entered without knocking, and she went straight to the kitchen. Josu and Haruto who were watching TV just said _Hey_ in return, they were used to her coming over and being like at home. After all, Thatch was treating her like a sister, same for Izu, and for Marco… The two just dropped their thoughts right there. There were things a little too complicated to think about. Aslinn didn’t know about that, she was just very familiar with this house. At the beginning she was a little uncertain, but Thatch and the others had done everything to put her at ease. So now, this was almost like a second home for her. 

« Aslinn ! You should have sent a message, I would have kept a piece of today’s dessert ! But it’s okay, I just finished a new pastry, come taste it ! »

« Coming ~ »

Aslinn sat on the kitchen counter and happily took the dish and ate it with a big smile on her face.

« It’s really sweet ! But there something else.. Hm did you add some plum ? » She asked while taking her time to try to find out all the ingredients.

« Exactly ! I marinated the plum in sake for two hours. » Thatch explained.

« Oh? Alcohol. That’s pretty good. I like it. »

« I’m glad you like it ! »

They talked a little bit more about the recipe, the cook noted the reviews on a little notebook. Then, Aslinn's presence was made known, and the other brother began to come. 

« Hello Aslinn. What are you doing here? » Ace asked. « Did Luna throw you out of your flat? »

« Huh, more or less. » Aslinn half answered. 

« So what’s your true purpose? » Izu inquired. 

« I want to make someone suffer. » She claimed with a wicked smile. « You clan is big no? So i’m sure you can be of some help ! »

« What that person had done? » Izu asked.

« He talked bad at Luna. » She explained.

« I’m in ! » Ace said enthousiaste. « Who’s the bastard?! »

« Daifuku Charlotte. »

« That’s a big fish. » Thatch pointed out. 

« But not big enough. » Izu added with a playful wink. « I know where he’s working. He's like the vice-director of the town's first enterprise. »

« Huh. Won't that be a problem? » Aslinn asked, a little annoyed. 

« There are two vice-director. » Izuo said with a smirk.

« That's good news ! » The architect guessed. « I'm counting on you to make his professional life a living hell ! »

« Of course ! » The brothers said with a lot of determination.

They talked a little about some nice tricks to do, until Aslinn noticed that Marco was missing. It was not exactly like that, she already knew he wasn't there, but she had just hoped he'd joined them at any moment. But she had been there for almost three hours, and he hadn't come even to say hi. She wasn’t angry… Maybe just a little annoyed.

« So where’s Marco? » She inquired as if it was nothing.

The big silence was just so full of guilt that it was just sad. The men looked at each other, waiting for the bravest to talk. 

« He’s in his room. » Izu finally revealed. 

His way of talking was always calmed and steady, it helped Aslinn to not feel uneasy about the situation. Thatch was the second to follow up.

« He’s just a little shy. » 

Aslinn looked at him with a lot of disbelief in her eyes. The thirty-years old Marco was shy? Was that a joke? But she could just go with the motion, and without waiting she left the room to go find Marco. She guessed that he wasn’t in the medical room; since it was only for checking on his father's health, or sometimes when one of his brothers got hurt or more often sick. So, she headed to his bedroom. She knew almost each room, and she had no difficulty finding Marco’s one. It was the furthest away, and the closest to the roft. However, she had never put a foot in it. She didn’t knock (Luna had dropped since long to make her knock at her friends door) and came in directly.

« Are you really hiding? » She asked abruptly.

Marco was taken aback by her venue and by her words. He had been in his room since she had arrived, but it hadn’t been his intention to stay there. He had just been so focused on his own thoughts that he couldn’t get out of his bedroom. Obviously, his problem was the conversation he had with Luna, and more generally his relationship with Aslinn. Of course he was happy and all, but Luna was true, he knew that it was impossible for him to keep going like that forever. So, he had been thinking about how to talk about it with Aslinn, but when he saw her, it was during work and he didn’t want to bother her, and when it was the weekend, he couldn’t spoil the good mood. But, it has already been one month since his talk with Luna, and today he had the feeling he had to do it. And he had spent the last three hours gathering his courage. Which had been vaporised by Aslinn entrance. 

« I would have come. » He finally answered, a little flustered to have been found out.

« Yeah, ok. So what's the problem? »

Even if Aslinn was a little less blunt than Luna, it was only because she mainly didn’t want to attract attention or whatever. But, when she wanted something, she could totally be straight forward. She looked around her, the room was pretty charming with a light decoration, and some pastel blue color on the wall. The bed was big enough for two, and the furniture was well ordered. It was not a surprise, since Marco was someone quite well organized. So, Aslinn sat on the bed and looked at him with a light smile.

« So you knew ? » He guessed without knowing if he was feeling relieved or a little worried.

« More or less. I know I’m not very conventional, but you seemed to be a little down those past days. » Aslinn explained. 

« I… Are we a couple? » Marco asked out of the blue. 

« Ew? Yes? I guess? » Aslinn answered, a little confused.

« We had never really said it, so I was wondering. I really want you to be my girlfriend. »

« Me too, I want you to be my boyfriend. » She replied feeling a little heat on her cheeks for the first time. 

It was true that she had only enjoyed the situation without ever putting a name on it, but Marco’s words didn’t bother her. Usually, she didn’t like to be labalized like that, but the way he was looking at her was something she could work with. She had not much need in her life, just some friends, her best friend, and a nice boyfriend to laugh with. But she also knew that it wasn’t exactly working like that. 

« That’s already a big step, yoy ! » Marco said with a big smile. « Do you want to keep going? »

« Yes, i want to understand you. » 

After all, Marco had waited all those months for her, she could at least hear him out.

« I… Yoy, that’s hard… » Marco hesitated, his face redder each passing minute.

Aslinn looked at him a little curious, her mind was gently wandering. She really liked that tee-shirt he was wearing. And she really wanted to touch his hair.

« I want us to kiss ! » He had said it as if the words were burning him.

« Huh? »

Aslinn was a little choked. A kiss ? But now that she was thinking about it, she remembered that it was something usual in couples. She wasn’t very at ease with that, but it seems really important for Marco.

« We can try… I guess. » She accepted.

« You can say no whenever you feel like it, yoy. » Marco insisted once or twice before coming to sit next to her.

They looked at each other for a long time, Aslinn was feeling more and more that she wanted to touch his face. Without thinking she caressed his cheek with her hand, it was a kind and gentle move. Marco was moved by it. There was nothing greedy or lustful in Aslinn, it was pure innocence. He could not endure more, and slowly he closed the distance between them. Their lips touched each other, at the beginning it was a little awkward. They just stayed frozen like that. Aslinn began to think that wasn’t great, but she also began to feel Marco’s heat passing in her lips. It was a strange but profound feeling. Then, she felt the softness of his inside lips, and it was like kissing all his being in once. Aslinn was overwhelmed by the sensations, and Marco stood back a little. He didn’t want to scare her, so he just patted her hair, already enjoying being that close to her. 

« I’m sorry if it’s too hard for you. » He explained. « I think I need at least a little physical contact between us… I guess we can figure out things from there, if you’re okay with it? We’ll do it at your pace, don't worry. »

Marco didn’t knew if he had find his courage with Aslinn presence, but he was feeling really at peace. And when Aslinn smiled at him, it was like all his worries were pushed away. 

« You’re too cocky. » She teased him when she saw him smile like a child. « But kissing is not too bad, I guess we can do it… Sometimes. Holding hands should be fine too. At least if you don’t bother me when I eat. »

« Why is it always food related, yoy ? » Marco asked, a little fed up.

« Because food is life, you fool ! »

After that, they just took their time to talk about what was feeling right or not. Marco really didn’t want to do things rushly, so they just discovered hugs. And Aslinn fell in love with Marco’s hair. It was so funny to mess it up ! She also really liked to be caressed by him. Her favorite spots were the arms and the neck. She liked hugs too since she could sense Marco’s parfum, and the softness of his skin, but she usually didn’t like them to be too long. Like that, they spent their first night together, talking and experiencing some new things. They were creating their own relationship. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Oven had a very precise schedule, every morning, before going to his workplace (he was a lawyer), he would stop at the same bakery. There he would pick always the same viennoiserie, and pay the same seller. This one was actually a young woman around her twenties, with red hair, and golden eyes. She had a very cute and round face with a lot of freckles on her cheeks. She was always gentle and very courteous. Oven couldn’t begin his day without seeing her. It was like some kind of ritual. Every time, he would make sure that their hands would touch when he took his order, and he would feel his mood increase a lot while seeing her brave and provocative glare. 

This was Oven’s hidden secret. After all, having a relationship with someone not being chosen by Mama was the same as having to look for troubles. They all knew that very well, and the only few lucky were the one for whom the chosen one had been the good one like Praline or Chiffon. Pudding was a little different since she shouldn’t be still dating Sanji, but this was also a secret. Oven knew it only because he had seen her when he was himself on a date with Hisae (his baking lady). He hadn't reported her to Mama, since he understood only too well her situation. Maybe this was why he had been such a jerk with Katakuri. His big brother had always been the perfect one, always the stronger, the more respectful… So when that woman, Luna, had begun to be close to Katakuri without even trying to hide it… He had lost it. He really wasn’t proud of himself. Maybe somehow, he had thought that at least Katakuri could never find someone who’ll love him with his monstrous face. And when Daifuku had begun to act, he had just followed. However, now he was holding a grudge against his younger brother. He hadn’t realised how hard it should have been for Katakuri, and this behaviour wasn’t what he wanted himself to be. So, he had decided to just be like always, not getting involved or whatever. Katakuri had the right to happiness like him. 

So when Oven went back to the appartement to see Daifuku sitting down in front of the door, his ass on the ground (like a dog), he just quickly kicked him before entering without letting him do the same.

« Fuck ! What are you doing?? » Daifuku yelled while hitting the door. « My pass isn’t working anymore ! »

« Mine worked perfectly well. » Oven commented before leaving his brother with his problem.

Daifuku lost it and began cursing like a mad dog on the middle of the street. His day have been a total fucking mess ! First his boss had been making him do all the fuking dog errands, and now that his work was done, he could enter home ?! Even his brother had let him down ! What an asshole ! He then spent the evening looking for a repair shop, but everyone said the same thing to him « His key couldn’t be repaired. ». (Meanwhile Usopp was making sure all the people he knew in this field would tell the same thing). After that, he tried to come back to his flat but his two brothers weren’t home (or were ignoring his insisting ring). He was so mad that he decided to just drop it and he left to the closest pub. He just wanted to drink and forget his bad day, and fuck some easy girls. 

Daifuku became hysterical after being refused by the tenth pub. All turned him down for various reasons (while Robin and Nami were calling their contacts in the field). His mind was such a mess that a nerve was pumping on his forehead. After insulting all the people of the pubs, he took his last chance with the girls he knew already. He had already slept with them, and they were just after money or fame. It was just too easy to manipulate them with empty promises. He surely didn’t expect to see his propositions declined each time. In less than an hour, he had gone through all his phone list. At that point, Daifuku just stayed frozen in place, his mind just couldn’t accept this reality. 

Katakuri spotted his brother while making his last evening round. He was in his police car, but he still stopped and took him with him. He seemed really down, and didn't say a word, a real defeated expression on his face. Katakuri didn't really have a grudge against him, he was way too used to these kinds of behaviours in his family. And he will need much more time to understand that it wasn't ok. 

Like that the day ended. 

The next day, Katakuri had to go to a "parent meeting" in the youngest school. It was the first time he had heard of such a thing (his ignorance had made Luna cry blood tears). If he had understood well, this was a meeting between the pupil, his teacher and his parents to see if everything was fine. Luna had said that it was very important that all the persons involved with one children's education were there. But since Mama wasn't caring that much… Luna had asked him to be there. And, of course, it was about De-Chat. Obviously Luna had already understood what was going on, but she thought that they needed to take care of it in the right way. So, after he had taken the children to the main house, he went back to the reunion with De-Chat. The little boy was really clumsy and did say a word all the way back. Katakuri didn’t know what to say to him. Even if he had been in a similar situation. De-Chat was really different from his siblings, his teeths were pointy, his skin had a strange color and was a little rough. It was enough for Mama, and she was already treating him like some defective tool. If he couldn’t show her his worth, he would just be bullied to no end. 

Katakuri looked at Luna while she was preparing the room for the meeting. She was really focused and dedicated to her work. It was a little fascinating to see her like this, without her noticing. For a short second, he saw her in the bed with him, smiling at his uncovered face, and his mind went blank. 

« Everyone is ready? » Luna asked.

They were sitting around the same table, and Katakuri couldn’t take his eyes off her gentle smile. De-Chat was also staring at his teacher, a little uneased. He understood a little about his situation, but he couldn’t get how this woman could do anything for him. After all, she wasn’t a part of his family, and Mama could get her killed at any moment. And mainly… He couldn’t understand how she could look at him like if there was nothing wrong with him, while even his siblings couldn’t.

« So I wanted to begin by saying all the good things about you De-Chat, you’re really smart and kind. Your grades in mathematics are really amazing… »

Luna went through her notes for a moment, then she changed the topic.

« Your elder brother and I have seen that you are not feeling right. It’s important to talk to the adults when we are sad or hurt. » Luna explained naturally with simple words. 

But De-Chat wasn’t saying anything. Of course, Luna had expected such things, she just wanted him to hear her out and maybe took some good things to make him feel even a little better. As for Katakuri, she wanted her pupil to know that there were people on which he could count even in his family.

« You know De-Chat... » Luna finally said reaching the end of what she wanted to say. « Being different is not necessarily bad. And even more, different things are often better ! What is the point of being like everyone else when you can just be you ? »

The woman just smiled with kindness at the child, and he felt a burden lighten a little in his chest. After that, Katakuri took De-Chat, but when he stood up, his gaze met Luna’s one. Her words were still echoing in him. He felt a pressing urge to kiss her right now, but he held it and said formally good-bye while she was looking at him with a smirk. 

Once she was alone, Luna sighed dramatically. Things were so worse in that family. The year was almost finished but she could only barely endure the situation. Those children were her responsibility ! And De-Chat was only the most visible problem. They all had trust issues, and big relationships problems. They couldn’t even be children ! When she went back to her flat, she went straight to Aslinn.

« I’m sorry buddy, but I can’t take it anymore. » Luna said with a lot of determination in her eyes.

« Aye aye, I knew we’ll come to this eventually. » Aslinn answered with a grin. « I guess you’re ready to endure everything? »

« I am ! I say it to you : no one can stop us ! »

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Luna had spent the afternoon with Katakuri on a date. It was easier each day for him, being with Luna was worryless, and it felt really peaceful. They ate at a doughnut shop (Kata’s favorite), and Luna discovered a million tastes she had never even fantasized about. Of course, Katakuri had already tasted each and every last one of them, and he helped her choose some for her. Like that they tested some at apple, rum and coconut (Luna’s new favorite) or with mars taste in and m&m’s topping. It was a little crazy, but they both had a nice time. It was the beginning of the April’s vacation, and everything was going smoothly. 

Aslinn had let them the appartement, since herself was spending the night with Marco (but this would be told later), so they decided to spend their evening there. Katakuri didn’t like crowds, and Luna liked her own space with her loved-ones. So this was perfect. One could have expected Katakuri to just drop his mask when he was indoor with Luna, but this wasn’t the reality. He couldn’t just overcome decades of self-restraint so almost all the time he had it on. He was just a little less careful about it, and could do it without too much need of hiding himself. Luna was aware of that, she couldn’t expect of him to just be over it in one day or even one year. So, she was doing her best to ease every little situation. Like for mealtime, even if he didn’t have his mask, she would just discreetly look at everything but his face (Katakuri was aware of it, but he didn’t say anything since it was even cuter that Luna was thinking she was discreet). 

And it was the same with sex. Of course, Katakuri wouldn’t have his mask on (it was as bad as keeping his socks on duh). But sometimes he wanted to do it without Luna seeing his face, making him feel less restrained or judged. Like that he could be himself and don’t care about his looks. Luna never said anything (because sex was even better like that), but because she could also make some silly requests. That night, she had wanted him to let her pet his head as much as she wanted. So, they were in bed, Katakuri his head on Luna’s chest while she was playing with his purple hair. 

« I’ll go somewhere for the holiday's duration. » Luna said casually. 

« You’ll be okay? » Katakuri asked.

He was smart enough to know that if she hadn’t said where, it wasn’t by mistake. So, his only preoccupation was to be sure she was safe. Because, whatever how he felt safe and nice with her, he was perfectly aware that if Mama would learn about their relationship she wouldn’t hesitate to take care of Luna. And even if he was ok with that, he wanted at least to be there when this would happen, like that he could do something. 

« I’m about to do something a little crazy. » Luna explained. « Do you trust me? »

« To do something crazy? Obviously. »

« You’ll see, and you won’t be disappointed. »

 _As if I could be disappointed of you_ , Katakuri said. He didn’t say it out loud, but after everything that had happened, his trust toward Luna was now considerable. It wasn’t something shameful or what, but for once he wanted to take his chance and try to be happy. If Luna was doing this to be happy too, he could only follow. 

« You hair is so soft ! Can I take some to bring with me? » Luna asked with an innocent smile.

« Nope. »

« Meh. Not cool. » She pouted. 

As a vengeance she kissed him on his big mouth, and their hug quickly became more. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Since Aslinn was homeless (yeah she liked drama), and since being intimate in Whitebeard's clan’s house was mission impossible, she had finished one bedroom in the new house and made it hers. Yep. Absolutely no professional consciousness. Like that, she could enjoy Thatch’s cooking, and everyone’s liveliness and chilled with Marco. It was perfect. Ok, maybe she would like the same plus her best friend. But sadly Big Mum’s clan and Whitebeard’s were enemies. Aslinn was a little tired of all that situation. However, Luna seemed finally determined to take it seriously. Maybe because the school year would be over soon. Either way, Aslinn wanted to enjoy her last peaceful evening with Marco. The blond guy was currently lying on the bed while lazily looking at his girlfriend working on her desk. 

"Do you think if I spread a rumour about Daifuku's impotence he'll finally run back crying to his Mama ?" Aslinn asked with a demonic smile.

"Are you really still doing it for Luna, yoy?" Marco asked doubtfully. 

"I would say fifty fifty !" She answered while sticking her tongue out. "So what do you think?"

"I think that's… A great idea yoy ! Maybe you could spread a rumour about his Mama fetishism."

"Ew gross ! But good idea Pina!"

(Yep, Marco's surname was Pina, short for pineapple. Yeah he still loved her. Why and how were still a mystery. But that made Ace & co laugh really hard. Luna too btw.) Marco grinned.

"Come to bed now, my hugs battery's down. " Marco begged.

Aslinn looked at him with a lot of suspicion. This little pineapple had begun to be very skilled at asking attention. His kind and smooth face were too strong for the young woman and she happily ran in his laps. 

"But not too long…" She said.

"You're like a tsundere, yoy. " Marco joked.

"You're reading too many manga !"

Marco just laughed while petting her head. She looked really cute like this, and he was feeling really lucky to be able to see her like that. They had grown very fine together, their relationship was only getting better within their confidence in each other. Right now, Marco was only wearing a boxer which was as practical for him as pleasant for her. And Aslinn was wearing one of Marco hoodies. (Probably the last one, or not. He had now taken the habit to buy one each week.)

"Things are going to be pretty lively soon." Aslinn warned. "You guys won't mind?"

"Those guys are liveliness itself, yoy."

"True. So don't do any mischief while I'm gone."

"You mean, except again Daifuku."

"Of course." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

« Huh ! There is nothing better than home ! » Aslinn passionately stated while letting herself dramatically fall on the sofa. « I’m never moving again ! »

« Even to see Marco? » Luna taunted with a playful smile. 

« Nope, he’ll definitely come one day or another. In the meantime, I have all I need right there ! »

And, as if it was totally normal, Aslinn took out a piece of the wooden floor to reveal a hidden stash full of sweets. 

« Ewwww…. You know what? I’m not even a bit surprised. » Luna said casually shrugging her shoulders. « Show me what you’ve got ! »

Luna just let herself fall on her best friend who almost died on the spot. 

« Duh ! Do you want to kill me? » Aslinn complained. « Grab that, it’s some cinnamon biscuits. »

« Thanks you’re the best ! »

Luna began to eat with her mouth full, and Aslinn thought that she really was looking like a squirrel preparing for winter. 

« How do you think they will react? » Luna asked without a shred of grace since her mouth was still full.

« I don’t know, surprised, duh? » Aslinn replied ironically. 

« Yeah obviously. But maybe they’ll worship us? » Luna explained with a conspiracy look. 

It seemed that Aslinn wanted to say something to correct her friend, but she stopped mid-way and then the same look appeared on her face. They looked at each other with a mutual understanding.

« That would be neat ! » Aslinn exclaimed, a malicious shine in her eyes. 

« But that’s for tomorrow, tonight let's just enjoy being home again. » Luna suggested.

« Fine by me ! »

It had almost been a year since they had arrived in that flat that they were now calling home. It was strange how a place where they had lived for less than 365 years could feel more welcoming than the place where they had grown up. But it was how it was, and it was not like them to complain about it. On the contrary, they were perfectly glad like that. They had met friends and more, it was almost like a new family. Almost because of course life was a bitch, and the two groups of people they cherished had to be from two enemy clans. Like _seriously?_ But the solution was obvious : they just needed to fuck them all and do whatever they wanted. End of the story.

Like that, Luna went to Big Mum’s QG. It was a peaceful day with sun and birds singing in the sky. School would resume only the next day, then there would be children playing around with insouciance. When she arrived in front of Big Mum’s mansion, the atmosphere was way less funny. It was oppressive and awkward, with all the Charlotte siblings. Most of them were adults but they all looked like Flambée and Brûlée before she got to know them. It was quite sad to think that all those people were probably nice people, but because of their misfortune in life, they ended up with that kind of mother. And it made her more angry to think that the pupils she currently had will become like this one day or another. Duh, like she would let that happen. 

Her arrival wasn’t annonce so things got pretty tense, but Pudding recongnized her before Perospero tried to kill her. Everything was normal. LOL. Luna put a placid smile on her face and kept going while mentaly making her last will. Of course Pudding wasn’t really nice with her, but still she had helped her a bit. It was nice of her. 

« You’ll thank your friend. Her recipe was correct. » Pudding simply answered to her thanks. 

« Fine. »

Luna almost said something more, but in the end she kept it for herself. Pudding noticed her strange behaviour, was Katakuri aware of her presence here? The young blond woman was still mad at Luna, but she also saw how her big brother had been the last months, and even with all the bad faith she couldn’t deny that. So… At least she could see that she could survive until the Mama’s door. After that, she would be out. 

Pudding sighed.

Pudding : _Luna is actually in Mama’s room._ _(◔_◔)_

 _OK, now i’m out !_ Pudding thought with a smile full of self satisfaction while sending this to her big brother.

Meanwhile, Luna had eventually reached Big Mum’s room without too much difficulty. Except Perospero wouldn’t leave her side. _Nice, now i’ve got a second shadow, sigh_ , she thought bored. But, quickly she saw Big Mum. _God, I had forgotten how big she is. How can she still be alive like this? Is she even human?_

« What is that runt doing here Perospero? » Big Mum asked with an annoyed voice. 

« My name is Luna. » The teacher said with a cold voice. « And if I was you, I would be careful of how you talk to me. »

« Are you really threatening me ? In my own house ?! You really want to die, you punk! » Mama exploded while coming for her neck.

« Tch. Sad, I came here today for an alliance proposal with the celestial dragon, but I guess you don't want it. »

Luna had talked without emotion, she didn't seemed really frightened (happily nobody could read her mind right now because it was a fucking mess). 

« What did you just say ? » Big Mum asked stooping in her movement while her face became even uglier.

« I take it you still don't know my real name? » Luna kept going without a shred of fear, she even looked clearly annoyed. « I'll tell you then, I'm Luna Don Drake, a _Tenryubito_. »

« You little piece of shit. You really hide your play well. » Big Mum pointed with so much anger that it was painful to look. « But you can brag all you want, nothing proves your words. »

« True. So I got my birth act there and my ID. You want them? »

Big Mum was actually alternating between dark and green. She finally sat down and signed to her eldest son.

« It hurts me to say it, but they are true, peroro. »

« Damn ! You scum ! »

It wasn't really clear if she was talking to her son or Luna. Big Mum was so pissed but she tried to hold it.

« What do you want ?! Why would the celestial dragons want an alliance with me ? »

« Yeah, my bad, my sentence was a little wobbly. » Luna corrected.

 _Not a surprise when a ten foot tall woman is trying to kill you_ , she added in her mind. 

« It's not an alliance, more like a nonaggression pact. » Luna explained with a seller look. « It’s still better than always being afraid to be annihilated by the Marine. »

« What do you want from me? » Big Mum inquired showing that she wasn’t that stupid and that she could tell that the woman had something to ask.

« I want you to free your youngest children. All under majority age. My teacher's soul can’t allow children to suffer that much hardship. I’ll welcome those who went to a school with a dormitory. They will be free of doing whatever they want, coming back to you, doing something else, I don’t care. I just want them to have a choice. And for the oldest one… Whatever, if they want a job, I’ll give them one. »

« You really think that I’ll let a bitch like you take away my assets? » Big Mum asked her wrath, hardly under check.

Luna felt her own anger rise while hearing her calling her children like that. 

« Do you understand how fragile your situation is? » Luna finally exposed. « Ok your children are all in important places, but if someday they choose to rebel against you what will you do? They are more in number and they have the control of everything here ! Damn, you could go straight into prison without even having a word to say. »

« They would never do that ! » Big Mum rebelled. « They have to be obedient or else... »

« It’s what? One versus eighty? Seriously? And hello? You can’t kill people how you want around here we’re in 2020 ! »

Luna made a grimace of obviousness. While Big Mum was trying to decide if she could really kill her and then fight an admiral. Meanwhile, Perospero was looking at Luna as if she had two heads. His mind was such a mess that he felt the beginning of a headache. Mama would be in such a state after that, it was gonna be hell. Then he thought for the first time in his life : was it really his problem? 

« Shut your mouth ! » Big Mum yelled. « I’m gonna rip your tongue out of your mouth ! »

« I’d prefer to keep it where it is. See that like an investment. They are still being educated, and if you’re giving them reasons to come back after, they will. »

That made Big Mum think. Even if she disliked the idea of not being in control of those damn brats, she would be free of their education. After all, she still had the eldest ones to do their jobs. And she would win a pact of nonaggression at the same time. It was not a too bad of a deal, even if she couldn’t accept that a young and stupid girl like that could snap her youngest like that.

« Do whatever you want you damn evil ! But I don’t want to see your face again ! Or else I’ll kill you, tenryuubito or not ! »

« I really would say that it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t. Bye. » Luna saluted. « Oh, one little piece of wisdom, take it like my good will gift : a person's monstrosity is not determined by his look but by the shape of his heart. »

Perospero looked at her like she had four heads and then followed her outside of the mansion. He wasn’t even a bit surprised when he saw Katakuri in his police outfit. His brother froze on spot when seeing Luna.

« Kata ! » The woman happily greeted before reaching to his hands. « You want to go buy some donuts? »

🍒🍒🍒🍒🍒

« Do you think she’ll understand one day? » Luna asked while drinking her cocktail in a big garden.

« I guess it will happen one day. But it’ll be too late then. » Aslinn guessed while eating some pastry.

So, they were in a garden. But it was almost a parc. The thing was so big they couldn’t see the end from there. Behind them, there was a giant house. 

« I really like that place, you really did a great job there. » Luna congratulated her friend. 

« What wouldn’t do for you. » She joked. « But really that was a sick move we did back then ! »

« Yeah ! I can’t believe that’s still holding after ten years ! »

At that moment, they heard some noises from the house. 

« Katakuri must have come back ! » Luna exclaimed with a big smile and red on her checks.

« You look like a teenager. » Aslinn said with a smirk.

Luna ignored her and just waited to see her man. He didn’t make her wait too long, and he came into the garden still wearing his police outfit. He greeted them before kissing Luna on her mouth after having put off his mask.

« You’re still wearing it outside. » Aslinn pointed without too much thought.

« It’s easier to deal with people when they’re not screaming. » Katakuri answered only half jokingly. « How are the young ones? »

« I think they have begun a hide and seek game. We won’t find them before dinner time. » Luna explained.

« Thatch is coming to cook again. » Aslinn informed them. « I heard Izu’s sister will be there. »

« Seriously? I want to meet her so bad ! »

« It’s gonna be lively. Pudding and Sanji are coming too, and Oven and Sissi. » Katakuri added while sitting with them, a donut in his mouth.

« As long as I don’t do the dishware. » Luna stated. « So we were talking with Aslinn about the pact with Big Mum. How are things doing on her side? »

« She’s still trying to win back some of us. But since I left, there is not that much left too. I think Daifuku is staying only for fun, and for the others they just have nowhere else to go. »

Since that day, the Charlotte children had begun to fly by themself. Pudding had even married Sanji for good this once. Even Oven had officilased his relationship. Things were not that easy or smooth. There were still a lot of siblings who didn’t want to leave, and were seeing Luna’s dormitory like the enemy. Oh right, the place where they were talking was Luna’s school. Built by Aslinn. And it was more or less their new home since there was one other building where they both lived. Aslinn had made a home with two separate sides, and a common room. Katakuri was living with Luna, and Marco with Aslinn most of the time. Even if he often had to check on his family and especially his father. 

The young children were all Charlotte, and they were being taken care of by Luna and some older Charlotte like Brûlée and Flambée. Some were already old enough to be on their own, but they were staying a little more while looking for a job. De-Chat was now a fine young man without any worries about his physical appearance. It was not always easy but at least they were all trying to find a way to be happy together.

While Luna was letting her thoughts go wild, Marco had arrived.

« Ace is coming tonight ! » He said, overjoyed.

Since he was a firefighter, it was sometimes difficult for him to have a free night. The blond man greeted them, and then kissed Aslinn hands. Luna looked at her friend with a glare meaning _who’s the adolescent now? I saw the stars in your eyes_ . To what Aslinn answered by another glare _It’s only because I know I’ll eat soon_.

« I heard you talked about the pact with Big Mum. Even after ten years I can’t still believe that you’re two tenryuubito. » Marco reminded them.

« Former tenryuubito. » Aslinn corrected out of habit. 

« If we had come here in the first place it was because we wanted nothing to do with them anymore. » Luna recalled.

« However you still went to see them before facing Big Mum. » Katakuri said.

He couldn’t call her Mama anymore, his siblings would always be his sisters and brothers, but her, she wasn’t his mother.

« Yep, just to steal some papers. » Aslinn explained with a wicked smile. « It was really wild ! »

« But we still have tenryuubito blood, so if you want to worship us you can ! It’s not everyday you can eat with two tenryuubito ! Aslinn Von Violette and Luna Don Drake ! »

« Duh. We are eating together everyday ! » Aslinn said without a shred of support.

« Meh ! You could at least help me there… »

« You’re Luna Charlotte, now. » Katakuri corrected with a possessive look. 

« It’s too late to change back? » Luna teased. « A drake is way cooler than a charlotte. »

« Do you want to talk about a violette? » Aslinn interfered. « And Marco has no family name, zero interest in marriage. »

Marco didn’t even try to say something, he was already defeated. He just took a beer and emptied it in one go. At that instant, the door rang and Aslinn went to open it (hoping that it was Thatch with some desserts for her). However, it wasn’t him. It was a guy but ginger with a flirting smile.

« Aslinn Nov ? » He asked (since their real surnames were a secret). « I saw your work around here and I really wanted to employ you for a job. »

« My prices aren’t cheap. » Aslinn specified, seriously. 

« It’s not a problem. I’m Shanks. Do you agree then? »

Aslinn had a moment of hesitation. He looked like a rich guy, but his glare was a little too provocative. At least he was really self confident. Either way, if he could pay, she couldn’t say no. She went to answer when she heard Luna screamed her name.

« Ok then. » She said without thinking. 

« Noo ! Aslinn! » Luna sighed since she had already met that guy and he was only bad news like Big Mum’s clan and Whitebeard's in one. « We’re so doomed. »

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
